De sueño a pesadilla
by Mika-Stc
Summary: Puedes vivir tu vida creyendo que lo que sucede a tu alrededor es cierto. Pero.. ¿Qué sucederia si no fuese así? SS/ET Las parejas no interactuan entre ellos desde el principio pero todo tiene un porque
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Les comento que esta es mi primer historia. Es absolutamente alternativa y espero que no me tiren con tomates.Antes de empezar, algunas aclaraciones:

Las líneas so cambios de escena o indican que cambia el personaje del cual se muestra el punto de vista (habrá varios).

"texto" (Lo que los personales piensan.)

- Texto. (Lo que los personajes dicen.)

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**"De sueño a pesadilla"**

**Prologo**

Sakura se encontraba enfrascada en su computadora portátil. No podía escribir porque no podía formular una oración coherente. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

Cualquiera que la observara, con su semblante serio y su vestimenta de ejecutiva no dudaría en suponer que lo que ella intentaba fallidamente redactar era un informe para su trabajo o una tesis digna de doctorado. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba eso de la realidad?

**BASTANTE.**

Sí, era verdad. Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en su oficina en plena mañana rodeada de papeles y con su agenda abierta en medio del amplio escritorio de madera ubicado en el extremo posterior de su oficina. Vestía una camisa elegante y moderna, color crema, una pollera azul marino, medias de lycra y zapatos de taco alto. El estilo ropa que ella había adoptado prácticamente como un uniforme cuando se trataba de ir a trabajar.

El elegante conjunto era completado por su juego de joyas de plata preferido, el cual consistía en un par de grandes y hermosos aros que hacían resaltar sus ojos esmeralda y una gargantilla de plata a juego. El conjunto había sido adquirido por separado, pero para ella conformaban una sola pieza.

Inconcientemente se llevó la mano derecha a la gargantilla que llevaba todos los días debajo de la camisa. Sí, debajo de la camisa. Para que nadie la viera. Mirando fijamente la pantalla la estrujó entre sus dedos y en un acto reflejo la soltó, como si le quemara la piel. Se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no le había gustado. Mentalmente se reprendió por su estupidez olímpica y en un gesto de frustración cerró su laptop con fuerza y se levantó de la silla.

Juntó varios papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y los metió apresuradamente dentro de su carpeta. No estaba contenta consigo misma. Si quería conservar lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, debería deshacerse de esa gargantilla. Más le valía.

**MENTIRA**.

Sabía que nunca lo haría. Sabia que siempre decía lo mismo pero simplemente no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Era parte de ella. Si alguna vez la perdía sabía que parte de su corazón también desaparecería.

De repente detuvo la actividad de acomodar los papeles y apoyó fuertemente ambas manos sobre el escritorio, quedando en una posición encorvada. Debía tranquilizarse. Debía dejar de pensar en todo eso. Debía calmarse y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Suspiró fuertemente. Así lo haría. Se aseguró que la gargantilla estuviera bien escondida y se acomodó la ropa. Luego tomó con elegancia sus papeles y se dispuso a salir de su oficina. Lista para la reunión de aquella mañana. Tenía negocios que atender y no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo con asuntos personales.

Se paró ante la puerta y ensayó su mejor sonrisa. Si quería convencer a ese cliente y conseguir para sí aquella cuenta, más le valía ser profesional**. Ella era una profesional**, y así se comportaría. Abrió la puerta de la oficina con confianza y salió hacia el pasillo. Salió y la puerta se cerró tras de ella, perdiéndose de vista.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sola en su departamento, preparando la cena para aquella noche cuando sonó el teléfono de línea. Concentrada en su tarea no reconoció el sonidito a la primera vez. Tampoco a la segunda. Lo hizo recién a la tercera. Al reaccionar dejó los utensilios sobre la mesada y salió corriendo como una loca en dirección al living de su departamento. Al llegar descolgó rápidamente el teléfono y atendió entre jadeos.

-Hola –Saludó apuradamente.

-¿Corriendo de nuevo? – Se burlo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Tomoyo – Saludó Sakura alegremente y se acomodó en el sillón cercano para conversar con su amiga.

-Hola Sakurita. ¿Cómo te fue con la presentación en el trabajo? – Le preguntó la muchacha morocha y de tez pálida que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

-Maravilloso – Contestó la castaña de ojos esmeralda, sin reservas. – Les expliqué a todos mis ideas y aceptaron sin contratiempos.

Sakura había tenido una importante presentación de un plan de inversiones que había diseñado personalmente. El dichoso plan que beneficiaría tanto a su cliente como a la compañía de su padre (para la cual trabajaba) le había llevado tres meses de investigación y diseño. Pero si todo funcionaba según sus cálculos, como ella lo esperaba, marcharía maravillosamente y les traería muy buenas ganancias.

Sakura se había sentido muy nerviosa con respecto a aquella presentación. Ya que con 25 años de edad había sido su primer trabajo totalmente independiente en la compañía de su padre y no quería decepcionarlo. Siendo una de las herederas de la fortuna Kinomoto y de la gran empresa que su padre tenía y dirigía, era de suma importancia su participación activa en la compañía y su buen desempeño en los negocios. A los cuales la habían acostumbrado desde pequeña.

Tomoyo, su mejor amiga desde la infancia y su eterna consejera, había estado a su lado en todos los momentos de su vida en la que había necesitado apoyo moral y compañía. Durante el trabajo de armado de ese dichoso plan de inversiones la había consolado más de una vez. No era que ella fuera una debilucha que necesitaba de ayuda constantemente. Sino que se preocupaba y quería tanto a su padre y hermano que no quería defraudarlos presentando un proyecto que fácilmente pudiera convertirse en un fiasco. Y en esos momentos en que no sabía como continuar era Tomoyo quien la extraía de su encierro y frustración para distraerla saliendo a bailar, pasear o simplemente conversando.

Tomoyo siempre había sido tan buena con ella. Tan comprensiva durante sus años locos de adolescencia y ahora en su años de madurez. Siempre agradecía que además de ser su prima fuera su mejor amiga. Sabía que sin ella hubiera colapsado hacía mucho tiempo y nadie la hubiera sabido socorrer.

Inconcientemente Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho y sus dedos acariciaron la gargantilla. Al darse cuenta alejó su mano abruptamente, molesta consigo misma. "Diablos" pensó. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía en el día. Tomoyo notó el repentino cambio en el tono de su voz durante la conversación y la preguntó extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. – Contestó ella tratando de alejar de su mente esos molestos pensamientos.

-¿Segura? – Insistió su amiga.

-Segura. – Contestó ella lo más convincentemente que pudo.

* * *

Tomoyo dudó un momento pero decidió continuar con la conversación. Había algo que tenía que preguntarle y ya no podía seguir evadiendo el tema.

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué?- Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-¿Ya lo escribiste? – Tomoyo oyó un gruñido de frustración.

-No. Todavía no. – Sakura suspiró. – Intenté esta mañana y no pude. Estoy bloqueada. No soy escritora. No sirvo para estas cosas.

-Sakura, deberías concentrarte. –Le recriminó su amiga.

-Queda tiempo todavía.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que después te arrepientas porque esperaste hasta el último día. – Sakura no contestó. Dejó pasar unos segundos para darle tiempo a su amiga a reflexionar. Sabía que los necesitaba.

* * *

-No sé por qué insistió tanto en que escribiéramos nuestros propios votos matrimoniales. – Se quejó compungida.

-Sakura ¿Lo amás? – Le preguntó su amiga preocupada. A Sakura eso le dolía. Sabía que Tomoyo tenía las mejores intenciones. Pero ella sabía lo que hacía. Amaba a ese hombre y su unión era la mejor opción que se le ofrecería en la vida.

Él no solo era apuesto, elegante y adorable, sino que era un millonario, como ella, y amigo de la familia. Se conocían desde niños y no tenían secretos el uno con el otro. Su decisión era la correcta. Ella lo sabía. Solo deseaba que Tomoyo le tuviera un poco más de fe con respecto a ese tema.

-Claro que lo amo. Si no lo hiciera no estaríamos comprometidos y a punto de casarnos.

-De acuerdo. – Le dijo la morocha más animada.

De repente Sakura comenzó a oler algo extraño. Como el olor que tomaría su cena cuando estuviera lista, pero era mucho más fuerte, y más amargo…. Era … Era… era olor a…"¿Quemado?"

-¡Madición! – Gritó aún con el telefono en la mano, casi dejando sorda a su amiga. - ¡Se me quema la comida!

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea Tomoyo oyó los gritos de su prima y se rió con fuerza. La escuchó colgar sin saludar. Sabía que en menos de diez minutos la llamaría. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación. Sakura era imposible. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Aclaración, aclaración! **

Antes de que me tiren con tomates

Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero conservar algo de las personalidades de los personajes pero desde ya advierto que no conservare todo.

Este fanfic surgió en media hora con una trama que con cada nueva linea de texto se fue modificando. Tengo una buena idea de hacia donde va, pero propongo lo siguiente:

**Con cada capítulo, quienes sean tan dulces de enviar reviews, propongo que incluyan una teoría sobre lo que va a pasar en la historia**.

Su participación es de suma importancia y pienso tomar en cuenta las ideas e incluir a los colaboradores.

Espero reviews ya que soy bien perseguida y me encantaría saber que es lo que opinan o por lo menos digan "Segué, seguí, que estamos leyendo". Sino me deprimo y no sigo (carita triste)

Jajaja, espero que este prologo les haya gustado y les dejo un par de preguntas para no hacer el comentario muy largo:

¿Por qué Sakura se preocupa tanto por la gargantilla? ¿Con quién se va a casar? ¿Por qué Tomoyo se preocupa tanto sobre si está realmente enamorada?

Con esas ideas picando, me despido.

Mica-Stc

**Y eso sí, lo de los reviews va en serio.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos nuevamente. Antes de que me olvide aclaro que la historia es toda original mía pero los personajes son absolutamente propiedad de las CLAMP y no tengo ningún derecho o animo de lucro sobre ellos. Esto es pura y exclusivamente para su entretenimiento y el mío. Aunque cometí el pequeño error de comentar en casa que estoy escribiendo un fanfic y el primer comentario que me hicieron fue "¿Y los derechos de autor? ¿Y si alguien te roba la idea?" Gente, consíganme una pared contra la cual golpearme.

Ahora sí, Antes de empezar, repetimos las "algunas aclaraciones":

Las líneas so cambios de escena o indican que cambia el personaje del cual se muestra el punto de vista (habrá varios).

"texto" (Lo que los personales piensan.)

- Texto. (Lo que los personajes dicen.)

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**"De sueño a pesadilla"**

**Capitulo 1**

**…-…-…-Tres meses antes…-…-…-**

Shaoran se encontraba parado frente al enorme ventanal de su oficina. Desde aquella posición tenía una muy buena vista de la ciudad de Hong Kong. Esa actividad se había vuelto una costumbre en su vida. Desde que se había recibido, dos años atrás, trabajaba en la empresa de sus tíos. Cada mañana, a llegar a la oficina, se tomaba su momento de reflexión y tranquilidad observando el paisaje que se levantaba delante de él. Normalmente su expresión era serena, de paz.

Pero no aquella mañana.

Como cada día, su secretaria se encargó de prepararle sobre su escritorio una copia de cada uno de los diarios más importantes del país. Como cada mañana, él observó atentamente las noticias más importantes para mantenerse al tanto de los acontecimientos actuales tanto nacionales como internacionales. Era una actividad obligada a cualquier gran empresario. O a cualquier hombre que aspirara a serlo.

Si bien Shaoran no podía decir que era un gran empresario, tampoco era un pobre diablo. Se había graduado en Ciencias Económicas y luego había rendido las equivalencias y obtenido el título en Gestión y Administración de Empresas. Desde entonces se había dedicado completamente a la empresa de su familia materna, a la cual le debía tanto.

Si tan solo sus padres estuvieran allí para verlo…

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza. No debía concentrarse en esos pensamientos o la ira lo dominaría.

Estaba enojado, molesto, frustrado. Esa sensación amarga de traición, de dolor y engaño se le había calado en la garganta. Todo desde que había abierto el periódico y, por una de esas malas casualidades de la vida, se le ocurrió ver un poco más que los suplementos político y económico. ¿Quién lo había mandado? De todos los días que tenía el año, de todas las mañanas en que su secretaria le preparaba los diarios, ¿Por qué había escogido ese para perder el tiempo observando la sección de sociedad?

El mal ya estaba hecho. Si alguien se lo hubiera ofrecido, hubiera preferido no saberlo. Pero ahora que lo sabía….

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

* * *

Tomoyo entró atropelladamente en el edificio de Kinimoto-Industries. Caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor, agarrando fuertemente su cartera con una mano y un diario con la otra. Apretó con entusiasmo el botón que llamaba al transporte vertical y esperó con impaciencia su llegada.

Tomoyo no era una chica impaciente. Nunca lo había sido. Su mayor cualidad era la paciencia y tranquilidad que siempre reflejaba su mirada, la paz que trasmitía a los que se encontraban a su alrededor con su sola presencia. Pero ese día estaba demasiado entusiasmada. Demasiado feliz debido a lo que recién se había enterado.

**Sakura pagaría por eso. **

Ella era su mejor amiga. Y lo que acababa de hacer…. la muchacha lo consideraba como una ofensa seria. Alta traición. Pero la alegría que le provocaba la noticia era tanta que no podía ocultarla. Aún así, su amiga no se libraría de una pequeña venganza por no habérselo informado antes.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, ella subió aún conservando su alegría y apretó el botón del piso número 15. Allí se encontraba la oficina de su prima. Esperó con paciencia hasta la llegada al lugar deseado y en cuanto la puerta se abrió recuperó toda su alegría y energía, y se dirigió con paso acelerado y una sonrisa en los labios hacia la oficina de su amiga.

Al llegar junto a la secretaria, quien ya la conocía de tantas veces que había ido a visitar tanto a Sakura como al hermano mayor de esta, Touya, disminuyó el paso y la saludó amablemente. Caminó a la oficina de su amiga, se frenó ante la puerta y la golpeó lentamente como si nada importante sucediera.

-Adelante. – Escuchó la voz de su amiga. Tomoyo abrió la puerta lentamente, con cara de molestia.

* * *

– Hola Tomoyo. – Saludó Sakura enérgicamente al verla. Su expresión cambió con impresionante rapidez al ver su gesto serio, casi enojado. – ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó preocupada. No era común ver esa expresión en su prima, quien siempre estaba alegre y tranquila.

- Quiero un vestido de Channel, un perfume Dior, un fin de semana completo en un Spa y además algo que sea un regalo sorpresa.- Exigió la morocha

-¿Qué? – Sakura la miraba totalmente descolocada. ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué pedía todo eso? - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – La miraba completamente confundida.

-Es mi precio, Sakura. – Le dijo seriamente. Tomoyo no estaba jugando.

-¿Tu precio por qué? – Le preguntó levantándose de su escritorio

-Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigas, ese es mi precio. – El tono seguía serio mientras su amiga caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – Ahora Sakura estaba realmente preocupada. La morocha de ojos color amatista estaba actuando de manera demasiado extraña.

-No te hagas la desentendida Sakura. Se tu secreto. – Tomoyo levantó y sacudió un poco la mano que sostenía el diario. – De hecho a esta altura todo el país lo sabe. –Le reprochó dando la vuelta al escritorio para quedar a su lado.

La castaña la miraba aún más confundida. ¿Qué secreto? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿El país? ¿De que estás hablando? –La expresión de Tomoyo pasó de seria a una enorme sonrisa mientras se tiraba sobre ella para abrazarla hasta casi asfixiarla.

-¡FELICITACIONES SAKURA! – Exclamó - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Le preguntó alejándose un poco de ella para dejarla respirar.

- ¿Decirte qué? ¿Tomoyo que pasa? – Sakura simplemente no entendía nada.

- De tu compromiso, tonta. ¿De que más podría estar hablando? – Le explicó la morocha mientras le mostraba el artículo de diario donde se anunciaba el compromiso de Sakura con uno de los solteros mas codiciados de todo Japón y la unión de las dos multimillonarias empresas que el matrimonio conllevaría.

* * *

Sakura tomó el diario con sus manos temblorosas y se sentó en su silla, pálida. Tomoyo la miró preocupada.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo… ¿estoy comprometida? - Le preguntó aturdida.

-¿No lo sabías? – Ahora era Tomoyo la que estaba preocupada.

Aquella mañana cuando su madre le había mostrado la noticia en el diario la amatista realmente se había sorprendido. Su amiga llevaba varios años de novia con aquel joven millonario y el matrimonio era el siguiente paso casi lógico y por todos sus conocidos esperado. Pero la había impresionado y le había dolido enterarse por un medio gráfico (como todo el resto de la sociedad) y no por sus propias palabras, como lo habría esperado.

Durante todo el transcurso de tiempo que le tomó prepararse, salir de su casa, conducir su auto hasta la compañía de los Kinomoto y llegar hasta la oficina de su amiga, había ocupado su cabeza pensando en las diferentes maneras en que iba a torturar a su amiga por no habérselo contado y en como luego festejarían.

En todo ese lapso de tiempo nunca se le ocurrió la idea (y jamás se le habría ocurrido) de que su prima tercera y mejor amiga no estaba enterada de su propio compromiso.

No tenía lógica. Simplemente no tenía lógica.

O quizá si.

-¿Sabrá él sobre esto? – Sakura la miró fijamente como analizando la opción y dudando. Luego una expresión sombría se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a levantarse.

-No lo se. Pero más le vale no ser el culpable.

Sakura tenía una muy buena suposición sobre quien podría estar detrás de todo eso. QUIENES, de hecho. Era la única forma en que toda esa locura del matrimonio no le sonara tan descabellada. MENTIRA. Aún así era una idea descabellada. ¡Anunciar su compromiso a todo el país sin que ella se hubiera enterado! ¡NI HABLAR DE ACEPATADO!

Era una locura. Ella estaba bien como estaba. ¿Matrimonio?

No podía negar que varias veces lo había pensado. Sí, tenía que admitir que a ella, como a tantas otras mujeres, la idea de casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados la había tentado. Pero eso no significaba que realmente se había armado el esquema del matrimonio, la casita y los hijos. Eso SÍ era demasiado.

O quizá no.

Lo que **SÍ era demasiado**, era verlo ¡_escrito y publicado!_ en un medio gráfico con llegada a todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos. (O, bueno, casi todos.)

Sakura se levantó violentamente de su asiento. Tenía un asunto importante que solucionar. Si aquella había sido idea de los dos grandes magnates que creían que podían controlar y dirigir su vida como creía (entiéndase por grandes magnates a su padre y al de su _¿prometido?_), juraba que….

No lo sabía. Ya vería que hacía.

Pero si la idea había sido de su novio…. Ese era otro tema. Lo haría sentar cabeza por la situación en la que acababa de meterla, pero no precisamente con el matrimonio. Tenía otras ideas sobre cómo hacer que su cabeza terminara en una lo suficientemente independiente de su cuerpo como para poder ocupar una silla por si misma.

Pero antes de tomar represarías contra quien osaba tomar el control de su propia vida, tenía que asegurarse de quien estaba realmente detrás de todo eso.

* * *

Tomoyo leyó la expresión corporal de su amiga y supo que era mejor alejarse. La vió dar varias vueltas por la oficina pensando profundamente y le prestó atención a cada una de las palabras que la castaña nerviosamente formulaba.

Luego de escuchar las suposiciones de Sakura sobre el autor del hecho y esperar a que ella recogiera sus cosas, la acompañó en el descenso por el ascensor del edificio. Realmente no le gustaría estar en su lugar. Una cosa era que te propusieran matrimonio tierna y románticamente. Otra muy distinta era que lo anunciaran en un periódico como si de una transacción de negocios se tratara, sin siquiera solicitarte previo consentimiento.

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja del edificio se despidieron y cada una tomó un rumbo distinto. Tomoyo hacia su propio trabajo y Sakura hacia el de su novio. Era necesario que aclararan ciertas cosas y el muchacho debería rendir varias cuentas ante la castaña de ojos esmeralda.

Al alejarse en dirección a su auto Tomoyo cruzó los dedos rogando al cielo por lo mejor. Ellos eran una excelente pareja. Eso nadie lo dudaba. ó los dedos rogando al cielo por lo mejor. Ellos eran una excelente pareja. Eso nadie lo dudaba. Solo esperaba que ellos realmente se amaran. Que ella realmente lo amara.

* * *

Un muchacho alto y atractivo, de 25 años de edad, cabello morocho azulado y ojos color azul brillante, casi metálico, se encontraba seriamente concentrado en su trabajo. Estaba parado frente al gran ventanal de su oficina, el cual dejaba ver una importante porción de la enorme e imponente ciudad. Pero el no observaba el paisaje, sino los papeles que tenía delante suyo y sostenía con ambas manos.

De repente su atención fue extraída de los documentos de forma violenta cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y una elegante mujer, vestida en traje de pollera y camisa de oficina, irrumpió en el recinto sin siquiera saludar.

- ¡¡ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA!! – Exclamó la mujer con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y una expresión en su rostro que podría congelar el infierno. Caminó varios pasos hacia él enfurecida y él tragó saliva sabiendo que posiblemente se acercaba su final.

Esta vez si se había metido en problemas. ¿Quién lo mandaba a hablar?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Holas de nuevo!

Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo. Pero Aviso, Avisio, que no se me mal acostumbren porque esta frecuencia no será la normal. Que ahora se me vienen los parciales encima y no sé cuando tiempo voy a tener para hacer cualquier cosa que no sea estudiar.

A **Kary Fanime y Kamille - newtype** mil agradecimientos por sus comentarios, no saben lo importantes que es para mí saber que les gusta lo poquito que va de la historia. Sus comentarios me dejaron pensando y analizando bastante. Llegue a conclusiones sobre la trama en base a ellos, pero no voy a adelantarles nada porque simplemente me quiero hacer la mala (chiste, chiste, no se enojen).

Ahora sí, SOBRE LA HISTORIA: no voy a hacer mucho comentario porque no tengo mucho claro para donde vamos (aunque bastante más que ayer). Solo recuerden las siguientes preguntas:

¿Por qué la sonrisa maligna de Shaoran? ¿A quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de anunciar esa boda? ¿Por qué Tomoyo se preocupa tanto por los sentimientos de su amiga? Y la más importante

¿¿ERIOL??

Con eso me despido. ¡¡Continúen enviando reviews!!

Saluditos a todos y hasta la próxima.

Mica-Stc


	3. Capítulo 2

**"De sueño a pesadilla"**

**Capítulo 2**

…**-…-…-Tiempo actual-…-…-…-**

Sakura acababa de salir del edificio de Kinomoto-Industries, la empresa de su padre. Se encontraba parada en la vereda delante del imponente edificio de pisos con ventanales espejados que había sido como su segunda casa desde que era una niña. Caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento que se encontraba junto al edificio, en búsqueda de su auto, cuando se detuvo pensativamente. Abrió su cartera y la revisó con la vista. Como su búsqueda dio un resultado negativo introdujo su mano derecha y empezó a revolver las cosas que tenía adentro intentando localizar su objetivo. Obtuvo el mismo resultado. "Maldición", pensó.

¿Cómo lo hacía? No lo sabía. Simplemente se le olvidan todas las cosas. Dio media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente de regreso al edificio. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado?

¿Qué había pasado? Se había olvidado las llaves del auto. Simplemente no se explicaba cómo se las ingeniaba para perder y olvidar las cosas a cada rato. Ser despistada le era algo completamente innato. Una parte característica de su personalidad.

Subió por el ascensor y volvió a entrar en su oficina. Observó a su alrededor detenidamente. La gran ventana que se alzaba desde mitad de la pared, las paredes blancas decoradas con cuadros, el amplio escritorio de madera donde se encontraba su computadora, la mesita que se encontraba un costado donde siempre tenía papeles importantes y cosas que necesitaba a mano.

BINGO. Ahí estaba.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Sakura no lo recordaba. Tomó las llaves y salió de nuevo de su oficina para ir al estacionamiento por su auto. En el transcurso del viaje en ascensor lo recordó.

-¡Claro! – Se golpeó la frente con una mano. Las dos personas que viajaban con ella en el transporte la miraron como a un bicho raro. Ella negó con la cabeza avergonzada. Había dejado las llaves en la mesa donde siempre dejaba las cosas importantes porque en un momento durante la mañana había tirado la cartera y todo su contenido se la había desparramado. Entonces había decidido dejar las llaves ahí, a la vista y a mano para no olvidarlas en caso de que saliera apurada. Lo cual era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Tenía que apurarse o llegaría tarde. Llegaría aún MÁS TARDE, porque tarde ya llegaba. Tomoyo la esperaba en el centro comercial porque quería mostrarle la nueva tienda que se había abierto, la cual tenía diseños exclusivos de la marca de la amatista. Si bien su madre, la tía de Sakura, había ayudado bastante con el impulso económico, Sakura admitía orgullosamente que todo el mérito era de Tomoyo. Desde pequeña se le habían dado bien diferentes tipos de artes. Era muy buena en actividades como la cocina, el dibujo, diseño y todo tipo de manualidades. Por si eso fuera poco también tenía una hermosa voz. Si lo hubiera deseado se habría convertido en una cantante famosa.

Sakura por su parte era más de las actividades físicas. Las actividades manuales siempre le habían costado. Había hecho gimnasia desde pequeña y practicado diversos deportes varios años. La mayoría de sus actividades en la actualidad eran intelectuales, pero eso no quitaba que se cuidara e hiciera deportes de vez en cuando.

Llegó a su auto e ingresó. Encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar para dirigirse hacia el shopping que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Se encontraría con su mejor amiga, quien le mostraría su nuevo local. Luego darían varias vueltas por el lugar e irían a tomar un helado o algo. Tomoyo había insistido en ir a cenar pero Sakura ya había hecho planes con su novio.

"Prometido" se auto-recordó.

- Pro-me-ti-do.

Todavía se le hacía algo extraña la idea de que estuviera a punto de casarse. No era que no quisiera. Por supuesto que lo quería. Solo que esperaba que cuando finalmente fuera a casarse se sentiría como caminando sobre nubes. Que estaría desbordada de alegría y que no podría esperar a que llegara el momento de finalmente sellar el lazo. En cambio estaba alegre y feliz por la idea, pero no se sentía flotando. En un principio había reaccionado mal ante la noticia pero luego lo había pensado y la había aceptado. Era una oportunidad increíble y el hombre que se la ofrecía no era cualquier extraño.

No. Se conocían desde pequeños. Él era su mejor amigo desde que tenía dieciséis años y su novio desde los veintidós años. Era alguien confiable, amable, bueno y cariñoso. Era muy inteligente, mucho más que ella, y siempre la había esperado cuanto fuera necesario. Era el hombre más paciente del mundo. Pensar que había estado enamorado de ella durante años y si no se lo hubiera confesado ella jamás se habría enterado. Así de despistada era.

Durante bastante tiempo Sakura lo había desalentado. Lo veía solo como un amigo y no podía verlo de otra manera. Pero él nunca se rindió y con el tiempo aprendió a amarlo. Sí, finalmente la había conquistado. Él, que podía tener todas y a cualquier mujer que quisiera, quería estar con ella y nunca se había desanimado.

Sakura paró frente a un semáforo y decidió prender la radio. Observó a su alrededor y, aunque ella no lo supiera, cruzó miradas con el conductor del vehículo que se encontraba a su lado. El auto era completamente negro y tenía vidrios polarizados. No podía ver quien se encontraba en el interior y mucho menos si la estaba o estaban observando. Pero como si su cuerpo pudiera percibir algo que su mente no detectaba, esa molesta sensación tensó sus músculos nuevamente. El semáforo se puso en verde y ella continuó con su camino, pero con más cautela.

¿Alguna vez tuviste la sensación de que te estaban observando?

Sakura sí.

Muchas veces, de hecho.

Desde poco tiempo después de que se anunciara su boda varias cosas extrañas la estaban molestando. Como lo que acababa de suceder, por ejemplo. Probablemente fuese solo su imaginación y solo estuviera un poco paranoica. Pero por momentos estaba absolutamente bien, y luego por momentos sentía como si la estuviesen acechando. Sabía que ante una situación así lo más lógico sería informarle a su padre. Pero era demasiado conciente de la forma en que él reaccionaría.

"No te preocupes hija, no te sucederá nada. Yo me haré cargo." Diría Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Y por supuesto que cumpliría.

Contrataría un servicio de guardaespaldas permanente y que la vigilara las 25 horas del día. Sí, 25, porque 24 no sería control suficiente. Entonces toda su libertad y privacidad se vería reducida en un 110 porciento y ya nunca se sentiría cómoda consigo misma. Sakura era conciente de las consecuencias que traía ser la hija de un importante millonario pero su padre entendía que no por eso podía limitarla en su vida, aunque fuese por su seguridad. Tanto Touya como ella habían acordado con su padre determinadas medidas de seguridad y se mantenían constantemente en contacto entre los tres para mantenerse seguros de que los otros estuvieran a salvo y para no perder su tan apreciado lazo familiar.

Sakura llegó al centro comercial y condujo su auto hasta el estacionamiento del shopping. Llevaba quince minutos de retraso y Tomoyo seguro ya la estaba esperando.

* * *

Algunos metros más arriba, donde se encontraba la tienda "Divva -D", la cual pertenecía a una alegre y risueña diseñadora de modas con cabello negro azabache que llegaba hasta su cintura y ojos color amatista, varias mujeres adolescente y adultas se acercaban y miraban curiosas las vidrieras, esperando el momento de la inauguración.

Tomoyo Daidouji, la autora de todas y cada una de las creaciones que pronto se mostrarían en los escaparates, en cuanto se corrieran las cortinas, miraba atentamente su reloj calculando cuanto tiempo más podría pasar antes de que llegara su prima. Un par de segundos después su atención fue extraída de las agujas del reloj cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Buscó en su cartera y lo extrajo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando supo quien la estaba llamando.

-Hola Sakurita. – Saludó alegremente.

-Hola Tommy, ya estacioné el auto. Ya estoy llegando.

-Perfecto. Te espero. No corras que la inauguración comienza en diez minutos. – Oyó a su amiga decir un improperio por lo bajo.

-Me mentiste, Tomoyo. – Le recriminó. La aludida solo rió.

Tomoyo le había dicho a Sakura una pequeña mentirita blanca con respecto al horario. Pero sabía que si quería que estuviera a tiempo, era mejor hacerle creer que el evento empezaba media hora antes del horario correcto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Pienso ser breve.

Este capítulo es un poco demasiado corto, ya se. Sobre la trama, ya comienzan a ver para qué lado van a empezar a girar las cosas.

A medida que aprendo a usar las herramientas del editor de texto voy mejorando un poco la organización de las escenas.

**Advertencia sobre el próximo capítulo.**

Hay una parte en la que la historia se torna un poco redundante, pero que me pareció necesario incluirla por el detalle del final. O sea, presten atención al detalle del final.


	4. Capítulo 3

**"De sueño a pesadilla"**

**Capítulo 3**

…**-…-…-Tres meses antes-…-…-…-**

- ¡¡ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA!! – Exclamó la mujer con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y una expresión en su rostro que podría congelar el infierno. Caminó varios pasos hacia él enfurecida., El aludido tragó saliva y se volteó para enfrentarla.

-¿Quién diablos te creés que sos? Mantente alejado de MI vida o…

-No exageres. – Trató de calmarla con una sonrisa de satisfacción y ambas manos en los bolsillos. La mujer, quien vestía formalmente como él, dio unos pasos más, amenazadoramente.

-¡Te juro que…!- La morocha de pelo largo por debajo de los hombros y ojos color caramelo echaba chispas y parecía punto de asesinarlo.

-Fue solo una broma. – Se burló el confiadamente. La hermosa mujer, que aunque lo disimulaba bastante, era cinco años mayor que él, apretó su puño con fuerza, conteniendo el deseo de golpearlo.

-¡No quiero volver a saber nada de tus bromas! – Le exigió con desprecio. – Él es MI MARIDO ¿Te queda claro? – Eriol eso lo tenía _más que claro_. Lamentablemente. – ¡No voy a permitir que arruines mi matrimonio por un estúpido capricho! – Le reprochó.

- Si es tan celoso que no puede aguantar un simple comentario es porque no te tiene confianza. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

- ¿Qué no tenés nada que ver? Fuiste VOS el que le metió esas idas en el cabeza, desgraciado.- Meiling Li estaba total y completamente dispuesta a matarlo. - Si no te despido ahora mismo es porque sos el mejor amigo de mi primo. ¡Aunque debería hacerlo de todas maneras! – Lo amenazó furiosa. Estaban a solo un metro de distancia y Eriol era conciente de que era mejor esta que no se disminuyera o terminaría seriamente lastimado.

-No me vas a echar porque sabés lo importante que soy para la compañía. – Le afirmó confiadamente. – Además te gusta discutir con migo.

Meiling buscó a su alrededor algo con que golpearlo. Eriol se alejó unos pasos más. Ella observó el lugar no encontrando algo lo suficientemente grande y pesado como para lastimarlo. Finalmente optó por continuar amenazándolo.

-Escuchame bien, Eriol, es la última vez que te lo digo. Volvés a acercarte a mi esposo o a hacer una de tus horribles bromas de nuevo y te pongo una denuncia por acoso.

-Oh, vamos Mei. – Le dijo el resignado y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para levantarlas en señal de fastidio, ya sin su aire de superioridad. – Sabés que no es para tanto. Además yo no te acoso, solamente molesto al imbecil que elegiste por esposo.

-Exacto QUE ELEGÍ POR ESPOSO. Y no lo llames imbecil… ¿Entendés? Lo elegí YO. ES MI ESPOSO– Le aclaro ella enojada.

-Por el momento…

-Argggg- Meiling se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y despeinó, frustrada. Lo miró fríamente, ahora sí realmente decidida a asesinarlo. En ese momento Shaoran apareció.

-¿Mei, no tenias reunión con Clow a las 8.30?

Eriol suspiró aliviado. Agradecía que, como siempre, Shaoran lo hubiera salvado. Clow era uno de sus clientes más importantes y Meiling se encargaba de sus negocios personalmente. La mujer le dirigió una mirada asesina y se volteó para salir de la oficina. Al acercarse a su primo lo miró con molestia.

- Mantenlo alejado de mi vista. – Le ordenó. Y salió haciendo ruido al pisar fuerte con sus tacos.

Eriol miró al primo de la mujer que lo despreciaba e insistía tanto en mantenerlo alejado de su vida, y suspiró pesadamente. El muchacho, que se encontraba todavía en el marco de la puerta, negó con la cabeza, dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Que le hiciste ahora? – Preguntó como quien habla del clima. Eriol dejó escapar una pequeña y amarga risita antes de contestar.

* * *

Shaoran observó al hombre dos años mayor que él, quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de su prima. O perdidamente obsesionado con su prima. Y se la pasaba haciéndole bromas pesadas al marido de esta, solo por el despecho de que ella lo rechazara.

Se habían conocido casi cinco años atrás, cuando las vueltas de la vida lo habían llevado de regreso a su país natal y a vivir con sus tíos en la ciudad de Hong Kong. En ese momento él tenía 21 años y Eriol 23. En la actualidad el castaño tenía 26 años y su amigo de descendencia inglesa 28. Sí, Eriol no era de china, como él. Sino que había nacido en Inglaterra, más específicamente en la ciudad de Londres. Su padre era (y seguía siendo) un diplomático que habían enviado a la embajada de Inglaterra en China y que se había enamorado tanto de la ciudad que había decidido quedarse a vivir allí con su familia.

Hacía varios años que el muchacho trabajaba en la compañía de la familia Li, la cual era una de las más importantes de la región. Y lo había conocido debido a que cuando Shaoran llegó a la ciudad, el inglés era colega y trabajaba codo a codo con Meiling. Su prima, quien en la actualidad tenía 32 años, lo había rechazado rotundamente durante años, alegando que lo veía como un colega y amigo pero que no podría enamorarse de él. Luego, tres años atrás, Mailing finalmente había conocido a un hombre del cual se había enamorado y hacía un año que se había casado.

Para Eriol aquella situación había sido devastadora. Por supuesto que no lo demostraba. Ante todos él era tranquilo, alegre y natural. Pero Shaoran sabía lo que se escondía de tras de aquella máscara. Un hombre cuyo orgullo y corazón habían sido heridos. Si bien rara vez se lo veía solo, ya que siempre lo acompañaba alguna hermosa muchachita (preferentemente 4 o 5 años menor que él), nunca había dejado de anhelar que Meiling cambiara de opinión y dejara a su marido por él. Por eso Eriol insistía en jugarle bromas pesadas al pobre hombre. Y según lo que había entendido, por los gritos que se escuchaban en todo el pasillo, esta vez había sido un claro ejemplo de eso.

Lo vió como caminaba por la oficina hasta llegar a su escritorio y se sentaba cómodamente en su silla. Él lo imitó, acomodándose uno frente al otro a cada lado del escritorio.

-Fue solo una broma. - Le explicó. – Tu prima siempre exagera demasiado.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Shaoran curioso. El inglés de ojos azules escondidos tras grandes lentes redondos siempre salía con respuestas que lo divertían.

- Nada, nada. – le respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto. – Ayer por la tarde nos reunimos con Meiling y con Spinel en la oficina de tu prima. En un momento vino Nakuru, como siempre a interrumpir y molestar. No se para que, la sacó de la oficina, y justo en ese momento se le ocurrió al mequetrefe llamar. – "Mequetrefe" era una de las pocas palabras (y una de las menos ofensivas) que utilizaba Eriol para definir al esposo de Meiling.

-¿Y vos atendiste el teléfono?- Preguntó adivinando que pudo haber sido lo sucedido.

- Por supuesto… Lamentablemente. – Le comentó. – Solo le dije que Meiling estaba muy ocupada y que en ese momento no podía atenderlo. No se por qué se enojó.

"Al menos nos había sido algo más escandaloso." Pensó.

Aún así, Shaoran se imaginaba posibles formas en las que su amigo había despachado a Haku, el marido de Mei. Probablemente le había dicho algo como "Tu mujer y yo estamos muy ocupados y no estás interrumpiendo. Llamá en otro momento" o "Mei está muy ocupada como para atenderte en este momento y no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar, si me entendés lo que te digo". O cualquier otra cosa que le diera libre interpretación al pobre hombre como para dudar si se estaban acostando o no. Y por supuesto, eso había desatado los celos de Haku, y Mei no debió haber pasado una noche muy agradable, teniendo que enfrentar sus reclamos y explicar lo que realmente había sucedido. Era lógico que esa mañana ella estuviera como una fiera y que lo quisiera, como mínimo, ahorcar.

Un día de estos el esposo de Mei se cansaría y Shaoran debería encargarse de contratar el servicio funerario para su amigo. Realmente le vendría bien a Eriol conseguirse una verdadera novia, o por lo menos alejarse un tiempo de la ciudad.

* * *

Hastiado de su horrible situación, Eriol prefirió cambiar de tema de conversación.

- ¿Viniste para decirme algo? No creo que tu paso por este piso sea solo para salvar mi pellejo. Shaoran sonrió de medio lado.

- Exacto. Vengo para mostrarte algo. – Recién en ese momento Eriol reparó en el diario que llevaba su amigo en la mano. Estaba doblado por la mitad y un poco arrugado. Lo apoyó sobre la mesa, delante suyo, con un gesto de desagrado, mostrándole la parte que quería que leyera. – Ichimaru se casa.- Le dijo.

Eriol lo miró y frunció el seño. Luego bajó su vista al diario y leyó una pequeña nota que comentaba la boda Ichimaru-Kinomoto y el arreglo que estipulaba la fusión de las compañías correspondientes a los apellidos. Si bien la nota en el diario de Hong Kong era considerablemente más pequeña que la publicada en los diarios de Japón y solo llevaba como imágenes los logos de amabas empresas, no por eso dejaba de ser una noticia importante. Era la unión de dos de las familias más influyentes de Japón. Eriol alzó la vista y lo miró confundido.

- ¿Y esto por qué nos interesa? No se vos, pero yo no pienso asistir por más que nos envíen invitación.

- No te preocupes que yo tampoco. – Le contestó Shaoran con asco.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretendés de esto, si no es una invitación? – Se burló. Shaoran esbozó una media sonrisa algo macabra.

-Más que eso, estaba pensando más en cobrar una deuda pendiente. – El ojiazul lo miró incrédulo.

-No, Shao. Este tipo no es para juegos. – Lo frenó.

-Yo no estaba pensando en ningún juego. Solo quiero cobrarme por lo que le hizo a mi empresa.

Eriol sabía bien a lo que se refería. Desde el fallecimiento de sus padres Shaoran había quedado a cargo de sus tíos maternos, los padres de Meiling, quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de que hacía años que no lo veían, y lo trataban como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero a pesar de encontrarse en un ambiente calido que le sirvió de cosuelo y lo ayudó en su recuperación, el muchacho había sido criado para ser independiente y autosuficiente, por lo que había intentado y logrado sacar adelante su propio negocio, para el orgullo de su prima y sus tíos.

Hacía un poco más de tres años atrás, cuando el castaño recién había salido de la universidad luego de obtener su título en Ciencias Económicas, había comenzado una empresa de productos informáticos junto con un amigo. Juko Krungo, un buen amigo de Shaoran en la universidad, era un genio en todo lo que se refería a tecnología, especialmente en programación. Desde que se habían conocido habían congeniado y encontrado que tenían un sueño y varios objetivos en común. Por eso Shaoran no dudó dos segundos cuando se propuso buscar un socio para su negocio. Juko seria el cerebro en la programación y el diseño de los productos y Shaoran el encargado del marketing y la administración de la empresa. Luego de casi un año de diseño y planeamiento, finalmente habían obtenido un muy buen producto terminado y lo habían lanzado al mercado.

Lamentablemente para Shaoran, el susodicho Ichimaru (el hijo del gran empresario dueño de Ichimaru-Tecs), hacía poco que había llevado al mercado su propia empresa de productos informáticos. La lógica de la competencia claramente predecía que si la empresa de Shaoran y Juko llegaba a traspasar las barreras del mercado nacional, ambas empresas serían rivales.

**Pero eso nunca llegó a suceder. **

Seis meses después de haber entrado en actividad dentro del mercado económico de China, todos los sueños de Shaoran se vieron aplastados por la sed de éxito y la magnitud de la influencia del apellido Ichimaru. Sería lógico aceptar el haber realizado un mal planeamiento económico que le provocara perder su cartera de clientes y que su producto no fuera deseado. Sería lógico, si realmente su producto no hubiera sido deseado. P_orque sí lo fue_. Pero una oferta de Ichimaru fue demasiado tentadora para Juko, quien le vendió una versión mejorada que desplazó y aplastó el producto que había creado con Sahoran. Luego disolvió la sociedad y se mudó a Japón para trabajar en la empresa de Ichimaru.

Tal traición había destrozado a su amigo y lo había llevado a la completa quiebra. Si bien en un primer momento comenzó un litigio contra ambos por el daño causado, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo por una suma bastante considerable de dinero y Shaoran volvió a la universidad durante un año. Pero luego de lo sucedido no volvió a tener ni un posible socio, ni un posible producto para comenzar un negocio independiente y se vió forzado a trabajar en la empresa de sus tíos. Lo cual era algo que si bien no le molestaba, porque disfrutaba trabajar con su familia, a la vez lo hacía sentirse realmente humillado por haber fracasado.

- Sé lo que sentís por este tipo. Pero que se case o no, no tiene nada que ver con los negocios. –Le dijo comprendiendo el sentimiento de su amigo.

- Eso lo tengo claro. – Le comentó Shaoran con naturalidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué querés con todo esto?

-Quiero vengarme. – Shaoran hablaba seriamente. No jugaba.

-¿Y qué es lo que pensás hacer? – Le preguntó Eriol preocupado, dejando el diario de vuelta sobre el escritorio.

-Aún no lo sé. Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Acá _vos_ sos el estratega.

Eriol lo miró analíticamente. Lo que le decía Shaoran no le gustaba. Él no quería meterse en problemas. Pero tampoco podía abandonar a su amigo. Si él necesitaba su ayuda, se la daría, pero primero intentaría, por todas las formas posibles, persuadirlo.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería que frecuentaba cuando iba a visitar a Sakura o a Touya a su trabajo. Aquella mañana, cuando su madre le mostró la noticia publicada en el diario salió corriendo de su casa a buscar a su prima, sin siquiera desayunar. Ahora que estaba un poco menos revolucionada, había decidido responder a las quejas de su cuerpo por no alimentarlo de forma correcta. Aún estaba preocupada por lo que podría estar enfrentando Sakura en ese momento. Alrededor de quince minutos atrás había salido alterada de su oficina con destino al domicilio de su novio. Solamente esperaba que toda esa situación se resolviera de la mejor manera.

Miraba atentamente el contenido de la taza de té que se encontraba delante suyo, pensando en la suerte que, a pesar de todo, tenía su amiga. A pesar de las malas jugadas que la vida le había jugado en el pasado, Sakura había encontrado un hombre con quien compartir su vida. Se alegraba de que estuviera con alguien a quien dijera amar y que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Aunque ni Kero ni ella estaban muy convencidos de que Sakura realmente lo amara.

Kero era uno de los mejores amigos de Tomoyo y Sakura. Era un muchacho muy alegre y divertido, adicto a los videojuegos y a los dulces, que siempre decía exactamente lo que pensaba y tenía muchos aires de superioridad. Aún así ambas mujeres sabían que era uno de los hombres más buenos que conocían y las cuidaba como si de un hermano mayor se tratara. Tomoyo agradecía mucho por eso. Ella, a diferencia de Sakura nunca tuvo la suerte de tener hermanos. Su familia consistía en Sonomy, su madre, y ella. Nadie más. Sakura, Touya y Fujtaka eran todo el resto de familia que les quedaba.

Por eso era tan unida con Sakura. Desde niñas ella fue siempre como su hermanita menor, tan infantil y despistada, a quien le encantaba vestir como una muñeca con sus miles de diseños y filmar todas las locuras que realizaban. Touya, en cambio, era como un hermano mayor. Siempre tan fuerte y protector. Siempre tan atento con ella y tan dulce. No como con Sakura, a quien constantemente molestaba y a quien, aún con 25 años de edad continuaba llamando "Monstruo" como lo hacía de niña. Tomoyo simplemente lo admiraba. Touya era tres años mayor que ella. Normalmente se lo veía serio y concentrado en los negocios pero en realidad era muy alegre. Era maduro la mayoría de las veces, pero algo infantil en cuanto a sus personas queridas se refería. Parecía ser la persona más fuerte en todo el mundo, pero a la vez sabía que podía ser la más cariñosa. Simplemente tenía todo lo que ella creía que un hombre necesitaba.

Absolutamente todo.

Y para el martirio de Tomoyo, eso significaba que había caído en el horrible hechizo que ciega los ojos y nubla los sentidos. El mismo hechizo que la llevó a enamorarse de su primo. Sí, lamentablemente estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que le era total y absolutamente imposible. Y no por el simple hecho de que fuera su primo, sino porque Touya estaba enamorado y comprometido en matrimonio con una hermosa pelirroja de pelo largo llamada Kaho. La cual, según todos, era la mujer perfecta para él. Por lo que Tomoyo no tenía mayor remedio que el asumir su destino, y alejar su pobre y dolorido corazón de lo que significaba ese muchacho.

-¡Tommy! – Le gritó el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la cafetería, frente a ella. Tomoyo alzó la vista y reparó en sus hermosos ojos oscuros y en los mechones de cabello negro que caían rebeldemente sobre su frente. - ¿En que planeta estabas? – Le preguntó preocupado. Tomoyo sacudió so cabeza.

-En nada, en nada. – Contestó volviendo su cerebro a la tierra y concentrándose en la realidad.

- Te estaba preguntando si viste esto. – Le dijo con un aire de enfado, alcanzándole el diario que tenía en las manos, el cual hasta hacía un momento se encontraba leyendo con gran concentración.

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó ella todavía algo despistada. Ojeó la nota del diario y vió que era muy similar a la que ella le había mostrado a Sakura solo que se encontraba en un diario diferente. – Ah, sí, ya lo sé. Me enteré esta mañana.

* * *

Touya la miró confundido. – ¿Cómo que lo viste esta mañana? - ¿Cómo podía ser que su hermana menor se comprometiera y no le dijera nada? ¿Cómo podía dejar que su propio hermano se enterara a través un medio gráfico?

-Esperá un poco. – Lo frenó ella. –Ya sé lo que estás pensando, porque a mí me pasó lo mismo. Pero antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, ella, al igual que vos, no sabía nada. – Touya ahora estaba aún más confundido.

-¿Cómo que no sabía nada?

-Nop. – Le contestó la morocha frente suyo como si de algo normal se tratara.

-Pero si es su propio compromiso.

* * *

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente. Era verdad que a veces Touya no entendía nada. Por más despierto e inteligente que fuera para los negocios, para algunas cosas era tan despistado como su hermana. Le encantaba eso en él. Simplemente no podría dejar de quererlo por más que se lo propusiera. Seguiría esperando, por más que le llevara toda la vida a él darse cuenta de que ella era la mujer de su vida y de cuanto lo amaba. Algún día Touya la amaría tanto como ella a él.

Pero, mientras tanto, disminuiría un poco la gran nube de confusión que se había formado en la cabeza del muchacho y le explicaría lo que había hablado hacía un rato con su hermana.

* * *

-Lo siento, Sakura. Realmente lo siento. – Le dijo Yue Ichimaru todo apurado y atormentado, acercándose a ella. Estaban en el departamento del muchacho. Sakura lo había interceptado antes de que saliera para su trabajo con un muy mal humor y exigiendo, decidida, una explicación por todo ese asunto de la noticia en el periódico.

-Planeaba pedirte matrimonio esta noche. Tenía una restaoarnt reservado y todo un paseo planeado. Fui con nuestros padres por su aprobación y mirá lo que hicieron. – Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, frotando los costados de su nariz. – ¡Santo Cielo! Lo arruinaron todo. – Bajó ambas manos y la miró desconsolado. El muchacho ni siquiera había abierto el diario y cuando ella le mostró la noticia había reaccionado de la misma manera que Sakura, por no decir peor. –Yo tenía toda una sorpresa y ahora lo sabe todo el mundo… y ni siquiera pude preguntártelo.

* * *

Sakura miraba atentamente a su novio-¿prometido? Con su cabello corto, rubio platinado, sus ojos grises brillantes y su mirada apagada. Se lo veía realmente mal, lamentándose apenado. "El había planeado toda una sorpresa y sus padres se la habían arruinado". ¡Por dios y todos los santos! ¡Todo el país creía que ella ya había aceptado! ¡Todos creían que estaban comprometidos y ella se había enterado de la noticia por un medio gráfico! ESO SÍ QUE HABÍA SIDO UNA SORPESA.

La idea la hizo reír. Lo que empezó como una pequeña risita rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada. Yue la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿De qué te reís? – Sakura lo miró y trató de contenerse un poco, sin poder lograrlo.

-Sos un tonto – Le dijo entre risas. La mirada de desconsuelo en la cara de su novio le partió el corazón. Estaba realmente dolido. "Pobrecito". Ella se acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Ya no reía pero aún conservaba la sonrisa. – Realmente me sorprendiste, ¿sabés? – Le dijo alegremente. – Aunque hubiera preferido un gesto más romántico.

* * *

El fijó sus ojos en ella, como encantado. Suavemente posó ambas manos a los lados de la cintura de la muchacha. Agradecía que Sakura no se hubiera enojado. Realmente le preocupaba mucho que lo odiara por eso.

- ¿Entonces no estás enojada? – Ella negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa. – Y…- Yue estaba bastante nervioso, pero intentó no tartamudear. – Sakura Kinomoto… ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Ella lo miró y le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Creí que nunca lo pedirías – Luego se puso seria. – Eso sí – Le dijo mirándolo fijamente. – Tengo una condición. – Yue la miró preocupado. ¿Qué podría exigirle? Él aceptaría lo que fuera. Así que asintió, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. –Cuando esté decidida la fecha de la boda quiero enterarme antes de que se envíen las tarjetas. – Yue la miraba fijamente y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Sakura hizo exactamente lo mismo, estando aún los dos abrazados. Luego él la apretó con más fuerza por la cintura y la alzó varios centímetros mientras unían sus labios en un calido beso.

Estaba feliz.

Estaba más que feliz. Aquello que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento era todo lo que él había querido desde que tenía 19 años y ella diez y seis. Ahora lo tenía. Todo había salido según sus planes. Sakura sería su esposa. Sería suya para siempre y de nadie más. Ya nadie podría volver a alejarla de su lado.

Nunca.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Se habían creído que era Eriol el prometido de Sakura ¿no?...**

Ya se que la cosa con Yue no está mucho mejor (Hubiera sido x lo menos con Yukito ¿¿No??) Nop. Ya verán xq.

Vamos progresando y este es un cap un poco más largo. Lo de ir y venir en el tiempo no será costumbre. solo que necesitaba utilizar este recurso porque como dije en un principio, la historia se va construyendo a medida que voy escribeindo. les repito, como al principio: **Sus reviews son muuuy importantes.** Pelase, diganme como voy hasta ahora y que les gustó y que no. y cuenteneme si realmente creyeron que Eriol era el prometido de Saku

gracias a gabyhyatt y a ezme por sus reviews. Tmb a Kamille-newtype, que me sigue desde el principio y siempre comenta.

Ahora sí: ** Cosas para desacar**

(…) las vueltas de la vida lo habían llevado de regreso a su país natal (…)

(…)ni Kero ni ella estaban muy convencidos de que Sakura realmente lo amara.(…) (que insistentes con eso)

(…)Ya nadie podría volver a alejarla de su lado (…)

Y ya que estamos ¿donde quedó el tema de la gargantilla?


	5. Capítulo 4

Nota: de ahora en más, a menos que lo avise, los capítulos se desarrollan en tiempo actual

**Nota: **de ahora en más, a menos que lo avise, los capítulos se desarrollan en tiempo actual**.**

* * *

**"De sueño a pesadilla"**

**Capítulo 4**

- Sakura ¿Confías en mi? – Sakura dudó por un momento. Miró fijamente aquellos ojos hermosos que le inspiraban tanta confianza y asintió levemente. La persona frente a ella bajó un poco su mirada y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Prefería no ver. Creía que de esa manera sería menos doloroso.

- Te prometo que no te va a doler. – Le dijo con vos dulce advirtiendo sus pensamientos. Sus palabras la reconfortaban pero no evitaban que se sintiera nerviosa.

Sakura estaba demasiado tensa, pero no podía evitarlo. Todos sus sentidos se concentraban en un punto fijo de su cuerpo como previendo lo que estaba por suceder. Quería relajarse por completo pero simplemente no podía. Se suponía que aquel momento sería perfecto pero un pequeño desliz suyo había causado que las cosas no estuvieran saliendo exactamente como ella quería. Se sentía culpable por eso. Y también estaba nerviosa. **¿Pero como no estarlo? Si era la primera vez…**

-¡Auch! Me dolió. – Gritó Sakura. Una punzada a la altura de su cintura la había sacado por completo de sus cavilaciones.

- Eso te pasa por no estarte quieta. – La reprendió Tomoyo levantando la vista y mirándola seriamente.

- Yo estaba quieta – Se quejó Sakura con tono de niña pequeña

- Si, tan quieta como una gelatina arriba de un colectivo. – Se burló Kero, quién se encontraba sentado en un sillón a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellas.

-Vos no te metas. – Le contestó la muchacha molesta.

-Además, si no hubieras hecho tantos movimientos bruscos para vestirte, no lo hubieras rajado. – Continuó el muchacho como si su amiga no hubiera dicho nada.

-Saku, Kero tiene razón.- La reprendió Tomoyo levantándose y mirándola fijamente. – Y si no te quedás quieta te voy a volver a pinchar.

- ¿Pero por qué lo tenés que coser encima mío? Si me lo saco es más fácil.

- Ya te lo dije Sakura. Necesito arreglar lo que se soltó y tengo que ajustarlo para que quede exactamente a tu medida.

-Tomy, vos ya te sabés mis medidas de memoria.

-Eso es verdad. – Agregó alegremente el rubio Kero, aunque nadie le había hablado.

-Pero son ajustes especiales. No puedo hacerlo de memoria. Son solo un par de puntadas, Sakura. ¿Tanto te cuesta? – Sakura miró para abajo, hacia su hermoso vestido de novia y asintió con seguridad.

-Si, Tomoyo, me cuesta.

-Te da miedo, que es otra cosa. – Agregó Kero. De nuevo sin ser consultado.

-Vos no te metas. –Se volvió a quejar Sakura, ofendida de que su próximamente ex amigo (si continuaba con aquellos comentarios) no la apoyara en una situación que ella consideraba sumamente delicada. El muchacho, encontrándose aburrido, concentró de nuevo su atención en la revista que estaba leyendo antes de que Sakura lo interrumpiera con sus gritos. Mientras habría la revista tomó uno de los pastelitos dulces que Tomoyo especialmente le había preparado.

-Me lo saco y lo arreglás cuanto sea necesario.

-No, Sakura. Te quedás quieta y me dejás terminar. – Le ordenó Tomoyo. Su voz era dulce pero y amable, pero sus palabras no daban lugar a replicas. – Sakura la miró suplicante, pero como la amatista no cedió, terminó por acceder, derrotada.

Tomoyo volvió a agacharse y se concentró en los ajustes que estaba haciendo a su hermoso vestido de novia. Era un diseño exclusivo de su amiga. Sakura tenía el único ejemplar y era el único que alguna vez habría. Tomoyo lo había diseñado especialmente para ella. A tan solo tres meses de su boda, era la primera vez que se lo probaba. De hecho era la primera vez que lo veía.

En cuanto Tomoyo supo que había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Yue, había afirmado que su regalo de bodas sería su vestido de novia. Le había pedido que confiara en ella porque sería el vestido más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Sakura, por supuesto, había confiado. Hacía años que Tomy le diseñaba vestidos y la maquillaba cuando tenía que arreglarse para ir a algún lugar especial. De hecho Sakura había sido la modelo de gran parte del portafolio de diseño de su amiga mientras esta estudiaba en la universidad y cuando decidió comenzar su carera profesional.

Ahora Tomoyo tenía sus propias modelos. Había dejado de ser su muñeca personal en cuanto comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. En la actualidad había varias muchachas que la reemplazaban. Sin embargo a veces ella también participaba, porque la amatista siempre decía que ella era, y sería toda la vida, su mejor modelo, y que ninguna de las chicas de todo su plantel jamás la podría reemplazar. Eso la halagaba. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Sakura se sentía confiada de su cuerpo y lo consideraba bonito. Pero no se comparaba a sí misma con ninguna de las modelos de pasarela que su prima pudiera llegar a contratar.

Bajó la mirada lentamente y observó el trabajo que hacía Tomoyo. Tenía que admitir que el vestido era hermoso. Hecho de seda blanca con detalles en color marfil y decoraciones en plateado. Vestida en ese atuendo se sentía como toda una princesa preparándose para ser coronada. O como si un hada hubiera bajado del cielo trayéndole con sigo un obsequio divino, que solo se comparaba con lo que los ángeles acostumbraban a usar.

El vestido era un modelo de verano, ya que la boda sería a mitad de aquella estación que a ella tanto le gustaba. Tenía un escote pronunciado, pero elegante y recatado. Dos hermosas tiritas blancas colgaban sobre cada uno de sus hombros entrelazadas delicadamente. A medida que bajaba la vista el vestido se ceñía a su figura en un diseño moderno con detalles en marfil y plateado girando alrededor de su cuerpo para terminar en su cintura, donde se fundían con el comienzo de la pollera con forma acampanada que se ampliaba a medida que iba llegando a sus pies. Se alargaba hasta justo un milímetro antes de tocar el suelo. Tomoyo debería tener alguna regla y cortadora mágica especial escondida en alguna parte, porque la tela tenía el largo perfecto, ni un milímetro de más, ni uno de menos.

El vestido no tenía cola. Eso era algo que Sakura especialmente le había pedido. En cuanto aceptó el obsequio de su prima le dijo que para ello tenía dos condiciones. La primera era que el vestido no debía ser tradicional, sino de estilo occidental. La segunda era que bajo ninguna circunstancia debería incluir ni velo ni cola. Eran sus gustos y deseos, y Tomoyo aceptó encantada.

Cuando Tomoyo finalmente se levantó, le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción y le dijo que se mirara al espejo. Kero dejó de prestarle atención a la revista para observarla con atención. Con cuidado Sakura dio unos pasos y se acercó al amplio espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba amurado a la pared de su vestidor. Tomoyo y Kero caminaron hasta quedar parados a unos pocos pasos de distancia tras ella, a sus costados. Él a su derecha y ella a su izquierda.

-Te ves hermosa. – Le dijo su prima con ambas manos unidas delante de su pecho y sus ojos color amatistas brillantes por la emoción.

-No exactamente. – Comentó Kero mirándola analíticamente. Yo diría que hay algo en esa vista que no cuadra. - Ambas muchachas lo miraron ofendidas, como si acabara de cometer una alta traición.

-A vos nadie te invitó, así que para estar todo el día haciendo comentarios molestos mejor volvete a tu casa. – Le dijo Sakura enojada. Ella creía que se veía muy bonita.

-Sabés que Kati está fuera de la ciudad y estaba aburrido en casa. Además no dije nada malo. Y seguro que Tomoyo coincide con mi opinión. – Le dijo confiadamente. Kati era su esposa, la cual se encontraba en un viaje de negocios por un par de días.

-Ella, al igual que yo, cree que el vestido es muy bonito.

-Exactamente. – Confirmó Tomoyo, mirándolo desafiantemente. Como amenazándolo a insultar su diseño.

-El vestido es hermoso. Yo nunca dije que no lo fuera. – Se defendió el muchacho. – Estaba hablando de toda la imagen en general. – Sakura lo miraba confundida sin entender a que se refería. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, esta vez observando más detalladamente. Kero y Tomoyo se acomodaron a sus costados e imitaron el recorrido de su observación.

-Yo creo que me veo muy bonita. – Reiteró con confianza. - ¿No es cierto Tomy?

- De hecho Sakura… - Dijo Tomoyo con voz dubitativa, analizando la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo, delante de ella. - Creo que coincido con Kero… ¿Por qué no te mirás bien?

Sakura la miró extrañada. Como no podía entender a que se refería en base a su mirada, optó por hacerle caso y volver a recorrer su reflejo en el espejo con la mirada. Esta vez, decidió hacer el recorrido inverso y fijó su mirada en el piso, donde terminaba la falda, para ir subiendo lentamente, recorriendo la imagen con atención. El vestido se veía hermoso. La amplitud de la tela en la base era perfecta. La forma en que se iba ciñendo lentamente a medida que subía le encantaba. Era justo como ella lo había imaginado. Las curvas de su cintura se marcaban suavemente, delicadamente. Los diseños de los decorados en su estómago eran hermosos. La forma en que la tela se ensanchaba levemente y comenzaba a dibujar el contorno de su pecho no estaba mal. El escote no se podía considerar atrevido.

Levantó la vista un par de centímetros y entendió lo que sus amigos le decían. Tragó saliva pesadamente y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Negó levemente con la cabeza, en un gesto casi imperceptible.

-No puedo. – Dijo casi inaudiblemente, con la voz entrecortada.

-Sakura ¿Amás a Yue? – Le preguntó Tomoyo mirándola tristemente y con un tono maternal. Sakura miró el reflejo de sus propios ojos en el espejo.

-Por supuesto que lo amo. – Dijo con un poco más de voz. Pero aún con un tinte triste.

-Entonces tenés que quitártela. – Le dijo Kero en lo que quedó entre un consejo y una orden. – No podés casarte con esa gargantilla puesta. No sería justo para él.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, dejando escapar todo su dolor junto con el aire. No quería hacerlo. No quería separarse de esa gargantilla y de lo que ella significaba. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Debía ser fuerte y superarlo. Si quería ser una mujer completa y dedicarle a Yue todo el amor que él se merecía, debía hacerlo. Debía quitársela.

Con un leve temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo, alzó ambas manos y las llevó tras su cuello. Desató hábilmente la gargantilla y la tomó con su mano derecha. Luego extendió su brazo hacia un costado y la sostuvo en el aire delante de Kero.

- Deshacete de ella. – Le dijo con seguridad. Con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando de negocios se trataba.

-¿Está segura? – Le preguntó el dubitativo. Tomoyo solo observaba.

-Sí. - Dijo con firmeza. – Me voy a casar en tres meses. Ya es hora de que crezca. No la quiero volver a ver.

-Si vos los decís. – Aceptó con reticencia. Sakura sabía que él solo había insinuado que debía sacársela. Pero lo mejor para su salud mental sería deshacerse completamente de la gargantilla. Vió como Kereberos (el cual es el nombre completo de Kero) tomaba la gargantilla con una de sus manos y la guardaba en el bolsillo delantero derecho de su pantalón.

- En cuanto salga no la vas a volver a ver. – Le explicó con seriedad. – Después no vengas a pedirla porque ya no la voy a tener.- Sakura asintió con confianza y decisión.

- Ahora sí. ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Tomoyo sonrió y la obligó a dar una vuelta. Luego continuaron conversando y todo el asunto quedó rápidamente olvidado.

* * *

Conduciendo su auto de vuelta hacia su casa, Tomoyo rebalsaba de alegría. Ese día había sido muy productivo. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana en el departamento de Sakura junto con Kero, probándole el vestido de novia a la primera y haciéndole los últimos ajustes necesarios. Le alegraba poder pasar un buen rato junto a sus dos mejores amigos, lo cual últimamente era raro que pasara. En los últimos meses, debido al reciente matrimonio de Kero, al compromiso de Sakura y a los preparativos en los que Tomoyo estuvo involucrada para la apretura de su tienda, estaban siempre demasiado ocupados para estar un rato junto sin hacer absolutamente nada y simplemente sentarse a conversar.

Por supuesto que lograr que Sakura se pusiera correctamente el vestido y a la vez lo hiciera de forma delicada no era no hacer nada, sino por el contrario: todo un desafío. La seda que había utilizado era muy fina y su prima tenía miedo de arruinarla antes de tiempo. Luego de estar finalmente vestida, en un impulso de emoción había hecho un movimiento brusco provocando una pequeña rasgadura en su cintura, casi a la altura de la falda. Afortunadamente solo había necesitado una costura menor y el asunto estaba solucionado. El vestido había quedado hermoso y Sakura se veía como toda una princesa.

Pero ese no era el único motivo que provocaba su inmensa alegría. En parte se sentía terrible por alegrarse de una noticia por la que debería lamentarse. Pero no podía evitar admitir que la idea le encantaba. Hacía tres semanas que Touya repentinamente había roto el compromiso con Kaho. Su antes no disponible primo ahora estaba de nuevo en el mercado de solteros y era la oportunidad que ella tanto había esperado. Tomoyo se había pasado las últimas semanas imaginando diferentes formas en que podría conquistarlo. Desde que se había enterado de la noticia se sentía como caminando sobre una nube.

Lo que más le gustaba era que Touya no se mostraba particularmente deprimido por la situación. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que una ruptura después de casi cuatro años de noviazgo y uno de compromiso pondrían de malas a cualquiera. Pero en vez de caminar con los hombros caídos y con una nube negra lloviéndole encima, Touya había continuado su vida con la frente en alto y una nueva alegría inusitada. A pesar de que había intentado que él le dijera que había sucedido y por qué de repente él y Kaho habían terminado, el hombre se había negado a hacer demasiados comentarios. Lo cual le extrañaba, ya a que siempre se contaban todo. Tenían una confianza entre ellos que demostraba que no solo eran primos, sino que con los años también habían construido un lazo de amistad.

Aún así, Tomoyo había logrado que le contara que había sido él quién decidió terminar la relación. Le dijo que Kaho era una mujer maravillosa, pero que se había dado cuenta que no era el tipo de persona con la que querría compartir el resto de su vida y que no tenía sentido mantener una relación sintiéndose así, siendo conciente de cuanto estaría lastimándola. Ese simple comentario había dado un rayo de luz a las esperazas de la amatista. Había sido como el agua que se le da a una persona que lleva varios meses en el desierto sufriendo de sed.

Tampoco era que ella había pasado los tres años que llevaba enamorada de Touya sola y sufriendo como un pequeño pollito mojado. Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidades de competir contra Kaho y de conquistar su corazón, ella había intentado seguir adelante con su vida y enamorarse de algún otro hombre. Pero no lo había logrado. Ahora sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Este era su momento, el momento de los dos. Touya y ella podrían finalmente estar juntos.

* * *

Kereberos se encontraba de vuelta en su casa. Apenas cerró la puerta se tiró cómodamente en el sillón, dispuesto a ver la tele y a descansar por el resto de la tarde. Era sábado y su esposa estaba en una reunión de negocios fuera de la ciudad, y no volvería hasta la noche. Tenía el resto del día para él solo. Se estiró de lado para alcanzar el control remoto que se encontraba sobre la mesita, al lado del sillón a su derecha, y sintió una punzada de dolor en la entrepierna. Sorprendido por la molestia bajó su mano y la metió en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Sintió el delgado hilo metálico y luego una pieza un poco más grande y recordó que todavía tenía consigo la gargantilla de Sakura. Sacársela había sido todo un logro. Que ella se la diera voluntariamente era uno aún mayor. La extrajo y la observó atentamente. De la cadenita de plata colgaba un dije del mismo material con forma circular que tenía grabados los dibujos de la luna y el sol.

Kero suspiró pesadamente. Él y Tomoyo eran los únicos que realmente sabían de donde había salido aquella gargantilla. Para cualquier otra persona la explicación siempre había sido "un regalo de Tomoyo para el cumpleaños de Sakura número veinte". Sí había sido un regalo recibido por su cumpleaños número veinte. Pero no de parte de Tomoyo, sino de otra persona. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad. Ellos y Takashi Yamazaki.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Kererberos y Takashi habían asistido a la escuela juntos desde la primaria y solo se separaron al llegar a la universidad. Debido a que sus padres se movían en los mismos círculos, frecuentemente se encontraban en las mismas reuniones o fiestas, fuera de la escuela. Y entre risas y diferentes anécdotas se fueron convirtiendo en buenos amigos. Entre los cuatro se encubrían travesuras y se conocían muchos secretos.

Takashi era su mejor amigo y su compinche en muchas cosas. Pero su amistad se vió forzada a convertirse en "amigos a distancia" cuando, cuatro años atrás, repentinamente Yamazaki decidió mudarse a vivir a Francia junto con su madre, en vez de continuar en Japón viviendo con su padre. Kero nunca lo había entendido. Las chicas tampoco. De repente y sin previo aviso los había reunido un día para avisarles que se mudaba. Que, supuestamente, había conseguido una pasantía en una universidad francesa y que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados de que hubiera solicitado aquella pasantía.

Fue cuando Takashi (a quien normalmente llamaban Yamazaki) se fue a Francia y el grupo quedó dolido, que Yue comenzó a acerarse más a ellos y a ocupar su lugar. Yue había asistido a la secundaria con Touya y eran muy buenos amigos. Sakura desde un principio se había llevado muy bien con él. Pero claro, ella era tan buena. Se llevaba tan bien con todo el mundo. En cambio a Kero, Yue nunca le había gustado. Desde que terminó la secundaria había mostrado demasiado interés en Sakura y eso a él no le gustaba. No porque fuera celoso de Sakura, sino porque había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre Yue que nunca le terminaron de cerrar. No era el ejemplar más recomendable para tener como novio, pero Sakura eso lo ignoraba.

Afortunadamente su amiga no le prestaba atención y se concentraba en su mundo y sus propias cosas. Pero cuando ellos cumplieron 19 años, y Yue ya tenía 22, la situación comenzó a cambiar y se volvió muy amigo de Sakura y de Tomoyo. Aún así, ni él ni Takashi lo dejaron formar parte del grupo.

En ese momento Sakura estaba atravesando una etapa de rebeldía contra su padre que en el presente recordaba como "sus años locos de adolescencia". Fue entre esas tantas locuras que la muchacha de ojos esmeralda conoció al hombre que le robó el corazón y que le regaló la gargantilla. Pero ese hombre ya no era parte de su vida y jamás volvería a serlo. Sakura debería haberlo superado hacía años y dejado de usar aquella joya que solo podía traerle recuerdos amargos. Pero nunca lo hizo. La perdida le dolió demasiado y Kero y Tomoyo sabían que le seguía doliendo. Aunque parte de Sakura se había resignado, otra parte se aferraba a lo que significó ese muchacho para ella.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco años.

De repente el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó pesadamente del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó con extrañeza. No esperaba a nadie y era muy temprano para que su mujer hubiera llegado. Además ella tenía llave propia.

-Soy yo, Sakura.

-Ya voy. – Le dijo con un bufido. Kero buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta, imaginándose que era lo que quería Sakura. Abrió y vió los ojos esmeralda que brillaban y lo miraban casi con súplica. Ella abrió la boca par hablar, pero cambió de opinión, porque no emitió ningún sonido.

-No venís precisamente a verme. ¿Verdad?- ella suspiró mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Me la devolvés? – Le pidió extendiendo su mano.

-Te dije que me desharía de ella. Ya no la tengo más. – Le mintió.

-Por favor Kero. Sé que no sos tan cruel.

-Te estás comportando como una chiquilla. – Le reprochó.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en su oficina sentado en su escritorio y con ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza. Con los dedos índice y medio masajeaba cada lado a la altura de su cien. Acababa de tener una discusión con Eriol. Lo cual no le gustaba para nada. De hecho era lo último que quería. Eriol era su mejor amigo y apreciaba demasiado su amistad como para perderla por una venganza que se estaba volviendo casi en una obsesión. Quería vengarse del desgraciado que, de la nada y sin razón lógica alguna, lo había saboteado y provocado la quiebra de su empresa.

Luego del juicio y del arreglo Shaoran había quedado un poco más satisfecho. Aunque todavía conservaba el sabor amargo provocado por la traición de su _supuesto amigo_ Juko Krungo. Y se sentía completamente humillado por tener que trabajar en la empresa de sus tíos cuando él disfrutaba de ser una persona completamente independiente. Eso era lo que le habían inculcado sus padres antes de su muerte. Pero sus padres también le habían enseñado a no ser una persona rencorosa y a tomar lo mejor de cada situación.

Y así lo había intentado.

_Hasta que le hicieron ese comentario un año atrás._

Por uno de esos comentarios que van pasando de boca en boca entre los diferentes círculos de empresarios llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que Mecri-Tech, la empresa de Ichimaru hijo, si bien sería su adversario potencial en el mercado internacional no estaría precisamente compitiendo con un producto parecido. Por el contrario, si sus productos se adaptaban correctamente hasta podrían convertirse en complementarios, lo cual sería un muy buen negocio para ambos. Y esa era la idea de Ichimaru: combinar sus productos y convertirlos en un complemento ofreciéndoles a Juko y a Shaoran un muy buen precio por su empresa.

_Hasta que se enteró que uno de los socios era él._

Según le dijeron, en cuanto supo que los socios eran Juko Krungo y Shaoran Li descartó por completo la idea de una fusión o adquisición de la empresa. A pesar de que sus socios le aconsejaron que lo hiciera, el hombre se negó rotundamente a hacer negocios con _él_. Fue entonces cuando decidió apoderarse de su producto y sus clientes haciendo negocios con Juko a sus espaldas.

¿Qué le había hecho Shaoran a ese tipo para que actuara de esa manera?

Absolutamente nada.

De hecho no lo había visto personalmente en toda su vida. Pero si ese hombre actuaba de esa manera sin razón aparente y sin escrúpulos, entonces significaba la guerra. Y Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Si Eriol no quería ayudarlo no importaba. No arriesgaría su amistad por ese tipo. Lo haría solo. Pero de alguna manera se vengaría.

* * *

Eriol recién entraba en su oficina. Acababa de discutir con Shaoran y eso lo ponía de mal humor. No quería pelearse con él. Pero meterse con Ichimaru solo por el hecho de hacerlo significaba buscar problemas y él no quería perder su cabeza, ni que su amigo lo hiciera.

Durante los últimos tres meses había buscado todas las maneras posibles de dilatar el asunto y de convencer a Shaoran para que desistiera de cometer alguna locura. Pero el castaño no quería ceder. Y luego de una larga charla, sin insultos ni agresiones pero bastante seria, habían decidido que Eriol no se involucraría. Se negó a ayudarlo y le dijo que si quería vestirse como caballero y luchar contra los molinos, era su problema, pero que sabía como la historia terminaba. Siempre era de la misma manera.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y decidió concentrarse en los negocios para calmar un poco su mal humor. Quince minutos después ya estaba completamente concentrado y lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las planillas y los gráficos estadísticos delante suyo.

**Fue entonces cuando sucedió.**

Dos leves golpecitos en la puerta.

Eriol no levantó la cabeza. Simplemente habló. – Adelante. – Dijo.

_Hubiera preferido no hacerlo._

_Si le hubieran advertido lo que estaba a punto de pasar no lo habría hecho._

La puerta se abrió. El sonido de los tacos altos contra el piso le hizo levantar la cabeza. Al alzar la vista se encontró con que Meiling caminaba hacia él.

Se veía realmente sería.

"_Oh Oh"_ pensó. Esta vez había metido la pata en serio. Siempre que le hacía una broma a Haku, Meiling ardía en furia y frustración, le gritaba y amenazaba con tirarle cosas por la cabeza.

Esta vez estaba demasiado tranquila._ Demasiado callada._

- Tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo con voz neutra.

Eriol tragó saliva y le hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que se sentara. Ella lo hizo. Él abrió la boca para hablar y comenzar a disculparse pero ella no lo dejó. Habló primero.

- Esta vez no va haber gritos, Eriol. – Le dijo serena. – Y no va a haber amenazas. Solo vamos a hablar.

Eriol sintió miedo de ella por primera vez desde que la conocía. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido. Y también una de las mujeres más impulsivas. En los negocios era perfectamente seria y controlada, pero en lo que se refería a su vida privada, era otro tema. Y Eriol había aprendido exactamente como sacarla de sus casillas. Disfrutaba rompiendo su esquema de mujer seria y fría y viendo la chispa de furia en sus ojos. Sabía que eso la hacía sentir viva. _O al menos eso creía._

-¿De qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

-De tus bromas pesadas. – Le respondió igual de serena.

-Sobre lo de ayer… yo…

-No te preocupes Eriol. – Lo frenó. – No te preocupes… porque no va a volver a pasar. –Él la miró confundido. – No vas a seguir con tus bromas a Haku porque no quiero que arruines mi matrimonio.- Le dijo con voz neutra. – Sabés que yo lo amo, que me casé con él y que no lo voy a dejar. Entre nosotros nunca va a pasar nada, Eriol. Necesito que lo entiendas. – Él intentó replicar pero ella no lo dejó. – Necesito que dejes de insistir. Que te olvides de mí y que busques a alguien más.

-Pero…

-Eriol, no podemos seguir con estos juegos. Ahora tengo una familia y no voy a permitir que nada la lastime.

-¿Una familia? – Preguntó confundido.

-Sí…. Ahora Somos tres. Estoy embarazada, Eriol. Estoy esperando un bebé de Haku.

De repente se sintió mareado. No sabía si era su imaginación o si la habitación se había comenzado a achicar. Sentía como si poco a poco las paredes a su alrededor se movieran, achicando el espacio en la habitación y comprimiendo el aire, forzándolo a respirar más pesadamente. El aire había adquirido una mayor densidad y le costaba hacerla llegar hasta sus pulmones. Sentía una presión en el pecho que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Aquellas palabras eran lo último que él se hubiera esperado escuchar.

_Un bebe._

_Embarazada_.

_De Haku._

Como si hubiera estado en el techo de un edificio y le hubiera dado el último empujón necesario para que cayera por el precipicio, se lo había anunciado. Le había quitado todas las esperanzas con esas simples palabras.

_Ella no lo quería._

_Nunca lo quiso y nunca lo querría._

-De acuerdo. - Le dijo juntando fuerzas de donde pudo. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Nunca lo supo. – No te voy a volver a molestar. – Le dijo. – Felicitaciones.

-Gracias – Respondió Meiling esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Sabía que ibas a entenderlo. – Él solo asintió con la cabeza. No controlaba su cuerpo como para hacer algo más. Meiling debió darse cuenta de que necesitaba estar solo por que se levantó y con un leve gesto de la cabeza lo saludó antes de salir de la oficina.

Él no necesitaba estar solo.

_Lo que necesitaba era aire._

Sin controlar lo que hacía su cuerpo se levantó tempestuosamente, tomó su abrigo y salió de la oficina a pasos nerviosos y apurados.

Entró al ascensor del edificio y solo cuando presionó el botón de la planta baja reparó en que las manos le temblaban. Las sacudió fuertemente para evitar que continuara ese odioso movimiento. Agradecía que no hubiera nadie más en el ascensor. No podría haberlo soportado.

ERA UN IDIOTA.

UN INCRÉDULO.

IMBECIL.

¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRIÓ ALGUNA VEZ PENSAR QUE CONSEGUIRÍA ENAMORARLA?

¿QUE LA TENDRÍA PARA SÍ?

LA MUJER SE HABÍA COMPROMETIDO Y CASADO DELANTE DE SUS PROPIAS NARICES.

Y él había seguido creyendo que todavía estaba a tiempo, que ya la conquistaría.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara. S_anto cielo. Realmente era un imbecil._

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salió como disparado por un cañón, en dirección a su auto. No supo como…

Todo lo que sucedió después en, su cerebro estaba bastante borroso.

* * *

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, somnoliento. Una punzada en el cuello le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente contracturado. Segundos después sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo. Luego la cabeza.

Como se le partía la cabeza.

No recordaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

¿O si?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando poder continuar dormido. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

¡SANTO CIELO!

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Miró a su alrededor y luego hacia sí mismo, incrédulo.

En su delirio, aquella tarde se había subido a un avión.

_¿En qué momento?_

Y lo peor de todo.

_¿Hacia donde se dirigía?_

Trató de calmarse un poco y de recordar que había pasado y como había llegado allí. La cabeza le dolió por otra fuerte punzada. Buscó a su alrededor pero no veía a ninguna azafata. Necesitaba urgentemente algún calmante.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se forzó a recordar.

Había salido huyendo del edificio. Quería estar lo más alejado de ella que le fuera posible. Había conducido un largo rato y terminado en un bar. Había tomado mucho. Muchas cosas. Ya no recordaba ni cuánto, ni qué. Totalmente borracho se había quedado dormido no sabía donde, solo para despertar varias horas después. Con una resaca como pocas y con el dolor de cabeza de su vida, había regresado a su departamento.

No quería volver a pisar esa empresa. No se sentía cómodo ni en su propio departamento. Quería salir de allí. NECESITABA salir de allí.

En un arranque de locura y en un impulso por hacer un cambio en su vida, había tomado una maleta, metido lo primero que se le cruzó por el camino y conducido directo al aeropuerto más cercano. Buscó en la lista de vuelos sin un destino definido y eligió el que saldría más temprano. Compró su boleto y se subió.

¿Qué destino había elegido?

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no lo recordaba.

Se movió un poco sobre el asiento para acomodarse. Movió un poco la cabeza y el cuello le dolió de nuevo. Miró por la ventanilla. Era de noche. Era tardísimo. Seguramente horas de la madrugada. Los parpados le pesaban y sentía todo su cuerpo demasiado cansado. Sin deseos de mantenerse conciente, se dejó arrastrar por el sueño una vez más. Cuando se despertará se enteraría del lugar a donde se dirigía. Le daba lo mismo. ¿Acaso hacía alguna diferencia? ¿Acaso importaba?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que el comentario es muuy lago, solo será por esta vez. Porfa lean TODO el comentario.

Finalmente terminé con este capítulo. Para aquellos a los que les gustan los capítulos largos, bueno este es largíiiiisimo.

Otra vez di media vuelta de torta, verdad?? O tal vez no tanto.

**Ni loca que iba a dejar que Eriol se involucrara con Meiling. Ya ven que es un amor totalmente imposible. ¿Sucederá lo mismo con Tomoyo? ¿O por el contrario, Touya le corresponderá?**

Se que deben estar sufriendo porque todavía no interactuaron Eriol y Tomoyo, ni Sakura y Shaoran. Se está haciendo un poco largo, pero ya estamos llegando.

**Les adelanto que Tomoyo y Eriol se conocerán en el próximo capítulo. Y que deberemos culpar a alguno de ellos de lo que pueda suceder o no entre Sakura y Shaoran. **

**Sobre Kero**. En la mayoría de los fanfics que leí Kero ni aparece o lo hace como mascota. Lo cual me duele terriblemente ya que lo considero como uno de los personajes más importantes de la serie. Si bien me es muy difícil mantener su personalidad, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Yo lo veo tan importante como cualquiera de los personajes que son personas y eso es lo que es en este fanfic. Para rendirle honores le estoy dando bastante protagonismo en la historia. O al menos bastante en relación a lo que se lee normalmente.

Esta vez el humor se me escapó entre los dedos. Comienzan a darse cuenta que no conozco muchos recursos humorísticos. En eso sería muy bueno que me ayudaran. **Cualquier cosa graciosa que les gustaría que pasara con o entre los personajes, no duden en decirme.**

Mis agradecimientos a Kamille y a gabyhyatt por sus comentarios. Ustedes me dan fuerzas para continuar con esta historia tan extraña.

**Recuerden que los reviews me ayudan a saber si les está gustando y que cosas estaría bueno mejorar.**

Ahora sí. Este capítulo y el comentario se me hicieron super largos. Cosa que no me gusta (del comentario, no del capítulo) y que trataré de evitar lo más posible. Pero es en compensaciónporque** no pienso actualizar durante la próxima semana o por lo menos hasta el miércoles. **Agradezcan a mi profesor de metodologías de la investigación I por adelantar tanto el parcial (agradézcanselo en serio porque si se juntaba con el de lingüística estaba en el horno)**. **Jajaja.

_Espero que hasta el momento lo estén disfrutando._

Hasta la próxima.

Mika-STC


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola, despus de algunos meses vuelvo con esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo, y a esos que aún después de meses sin actuaizar se interesan x el fanfic. Tengo que admitir que Beva, al agregarme en su lista de favoritos me dio el impulso que necesitaba para continuar publicando. Espero tener los caps que siguen pronto para actuaizar más seguido. Por ahora los dejo con la historia.

**"De sueño a pesadilla"**

**Capítulo 5**

Eriol se encontraba parado en el medio del aeropuerto con una maleta en una mano y su abrigo en la otra. Era miércoles por la mañana y se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Kioto, en pleno Japón. Frunció el ceño con molestia. _Japón_. Debería ajustar su cerebro y obligarlo a entender y razonar el habla y escritura japonesa. _¿No podía haber elegido cualquier vuelo que tuviera destino alguna parte dentro de China? _Su cerebro realmente no funcionaba bien la noche anterior. Tampoco funcionaba bien aquella mañana. "Japón" volvió a repetirse. Por lo menos no era Francia o España. Ahí sí que tendría problemas con el idioma. Ni hablar de Italia. ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera terminado en Alemania? Agradecía haber elegido Japón. Debido a los negocios conocía bastante bien aquella lengua. Se defendía casi tan bien como con su lengua natal, el inglés. Aunque, por supuesto, hacía años que estaba acostumbrado a manejarse diariamente en chino. Por lo menos el mal no había sido mayor.

Tenía otro problema más importante del que preocuparse. _¿A dónde diablos iría?_ No tenía la menor idea. Frunció el ceño con molestia. Observó a su alrededor y se dejó guiar por la corriente de viajeros que iban hacia un lado u otro del aeropuerto. Caminó algunos minutos, como perdido, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que realmente necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde alojarse.

Había decidido que Meiling le dio muy buenas razones para tomarse unas vacaciones. Si le molestaba su desaparición y decidía despedirlo, no le importaba. El problema ahora era decidir el destino de aquellas obligadas vacaciones. Tras analizarlo durante algunos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que lo más indicado sería conseguir una guía turística de las que siempre se vendían en los aeropuertos y elegir algún destino que le gustara. Caminó unos pasos más y se introdujo en una de las tiendas de souvenires que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Le preguntó Sakura a su amiga, quien se encontraba demasiado concentrada en lo que tenía en su plato, pero no había comido mucho todavía.

-¿Eh? – Tomoyo alzó la vista, no habiendo escuchado la pregunta.

-Te pregunté en que estabas pensando – Le repitió Sakura.

-Ah… nada, nada – Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Creo que te estoy contagiando. – Le dijo a su miga. – Te estoy pegando lo despistada. – Le sacó la lengua. Tomoyo rió y negó con la cabeza. – No hay problema, mientras no estés pensando en mi hermano. –La amatista se sonrojó y Sakura suspiró molesta. Sabía lo que la morocha sentía por Touya y nunca le había gustado. No porque ella no fuera una buena chica, sino porque sabía que su hermano nunca le correspondería.

-Ya no está con Kaho. No podés evitar que sueñe. – Le dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de su desayuno a la boca.

-Ya lo sé. Pero sí puedo evitar que te ilusiones inútilmente… habiendo tantos chicos en el mundo… vos te fijas en uno imposible… eso no está bien, Tomy.

-Ja, mirá quien habla. Vos sos la primera en obsesionarse con amores imposibles.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

En el segundo que aquellas palabras terminaron de salir de su boca y los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron, Tomoyo se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. – Yo… no quise… - Sakura sacudió un poco su cabeza y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Tomy.. está bien…

-No puedo creer que realmente te hayas desecho de la gargantilla. Eso es algo muy drástico, Saku. – La aludida se rió nerviosa.

-Era hora ¿No? – Tomoyo la miró detenidamente y, observadora como era, notó algo extraño en la reacción de su amiga. – En fin… – Comentó Sakura. – El asunto no es ese, sino encontrar una forma de alejar tus pensamientos de mi hermano… - La amatista rodó los ojos.

- En vez de discutir cosas como esas, contame como va el tema de los arreglos florales para la boda. – Vió a Sakura fruncir el seño ante su nada sutil cambio de tema pero simplemente lo ignoró.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Shaoran se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar. Estar allí le provocaba una sensación amarga y una opresión en el pecho que solo aparece cuando uno siente una inmensa tristeza, luego de perder a un ser querido.

Pero allí estaba, como todos los años, como lo hacía en las fechas especiales. Como lo hacía en cada cumpleaños. Se agachó para dejar un ramo de flores en el piso y luego alzó la vista para observar la fúnebre imagen delante de él. No había viento, no había gente, no había ruido. Todo se encontraba inmerso en un profundo silencio. Solo estaba él… y sus recuerdos.

Levantó la mano derecha y acarició la figura de mármol blanco que se encontraba delante suyo. Acarició la inscripción tallada en la piedra y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Nadie podría haberlo escuchado, aún si se hubiera encontrado justo a su lado.

Luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Volteó la vista hacia la derecha, observando las dos sepulturas que se encontraban al lado de donde acababa de dejar las flores y se acomodó para poder depositar un ramo similar sobre cada una. Luego se acomodó para poder acariciar la que se encontraba en el centro y volvió a susurrar.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos mamá… - Su voz era serena. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado y superado la pérdida de sus padres y de su hermano. Todo gracias a sus tíos y a su adorable (aunque a veces insoportable) prima Meiling. Aún habiendo aceptado los malos tratos del destino, agradecía por todo lo que tenía y no se dejaba vencer por el dolor o la sensación de pérdida. Sabía que desde donde ellos se encontraban, sus padres y su hermano lo acompañaban.

Pero a veces se sentía demasiado solo….

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Eriol se encontraba placidamente durmiendo en una habitación de un lujoso hotel turístico en la ciudad de …… cuando una sensación molesta lo despertó. Estaba cansado, tenía resaca por haberse pasado toda la noche bebiendo en el bar del hotel y sentía una horrible molestia en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Se revolvió entre sueños y metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero derecho para sacar su celular que vibraba con insistencia. Con molestia y mal humor se forzó a abrir los ojos y a ajustarlos a la luz (lo cual no era nada agradable). Sin necesidad de abrir el celular, pudo ver en la pantalla exterior el cartelito que delataba al causante de su suplicio.

Shaoran.

No tenía intención de hablar con él. No tenía ganas de hablar con él ni con nadie. Su celular finalmente dejó de vibrar, así que decidió dejarlo a un lado y voltearse para volverse a dormir.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el odioso aparato interrumpiera de nuevo su sueño. Lo ignoró la primera vez. Lo ignoró la segunda. La tercera lo sacó de quicio y con un manotazo lo tomó y lo arrojó por el aire para que se callara. Lo escuchó estrellarse contra algo, probablemente una pared, pero no le importó. Seguramente estaba desarmado y sangrando chips debido al impacto. Eso tampoco le importó. Había logrado que se callara. Tenía sueño y lo único que le importaba era dormir.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Era jueves por la mañana Tomoyo se encontraba muy animada, vistiéndose y arreglándose para enfrentar un reto importante. Finalmente había juntado el coraje suficiente para animarse a confesarle a Touya lo que sentía por él. Había pensado darle una sorpresa y pasar a visitarlo aquella mañana antes de ir a su trabajo. Pasaría a saludarlo y desayunaría con él en su departamento. No se había molestado en llamarlo ya que no era extraño en ella aparecer sin previo aviso y quedarse a desayunar con él. Pero más que nada no se había animado a llamarlo por miedo a acobardarse y cambiar de parecer en cuanto escuchara su voz.

Se sentía como una tonta. Con 25 años de edad se comportaba como una adolescente frente a su posible primer novio, lo cual no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y recrear en su mente los cientos de posibles rumbos que tomaría la conversación.

Mientras terminaba de peinarse consideraba el hecho de que Touya se tomara a mal su confesión debido a que recientemente había salido de una relación muy larga e intensa. Pero la actitud del hermano de Sakura con respecto a su ruptura con la pelirroja Kaho le hacía pensar que había sido él había quien decidió terminar la relación. Y que no se arrepentía de ello.

Así que una vez lista, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a salir. Llegar hasta el departamento de Touya le tomó 5 minutos en auto. Lo estacionó cerca del edificio y se dispuso a subir, no sin antes saludar al conserje que la conocía debido a la frecuencia con la que pasaba por allí.

El hombre entrado en años la saludó con una sonrisa y ella continuó su camino hacia el ascensor. Se dirigió al piso 15, el cual consistía en un condominio que ocupaba absolutamente todo el piso y que era propiedad de Touya Kinomoto. Siempre le había gustado ese departamento, tan elegantemente decorado que podía pertenecer tanto a un hombre soltero como a uno de familia aunque, obviamente, le faltaban varios toques femeninos.

Tocó el timbre y pocos segundos después el ama de llaves le abrió la puerta y la saludó cordialmente, como era su costumbre. Tomoyo devolvió el saludo y la mujer le indicó que pasara

-Le informaré al Señor que usted ha llegado.

-No se preocupe Señora Kashi. ¿Ya está desayunando?

-Sí señorita, se encuentra en el balcón, como es su costumbre en días soleados.

-Entonces iré al balcón. – Y diciendo eso la amatista atravesó el gran hall y luego el inmenso salón que hacía las veces de living y que era uno de los accesos directos al balcón / terraza que pertenecía a la suite.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y una cosquilleo nervioso en su estomago realizó todo el recorrido hasta atravesar el alto ventanal de vidrio que separaba el salón del balcón.

DSe lejos había distinguido que Touya no estaba solo, sino acompañado, aunque no podía ver bien quien era su compañía. Pero al cruzar el ventanal sus pulmones perdieron todo el aire que tenían al contemplar una escena que ni en sus más descabellados sueños se habría imaginado.

- Touya… - susurró casi sin voz. Pero él no la escuchó.

Allí estaba Tuya, el hombre de sus sueños y el hermano de su mejor amiga… besándose con su mejor amigo, Yukito.

El estomago se le revolvió por la impresión y todos sus sueños se hicieron pedacitos en un solo segundo. Y de repente lo entendió…

"_Kaho no es el tipo de persona con la que querría compartir mi vida"_

Claro… porque el tipo de persona….

No era una mujer, sino _un hombre._

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Touya se sintió observado por alguna razón e instintivamente volteó su mirada en dirección a la casa, solo para encontrarse con una Tomoyo completamente pálida y con ambas manos tapando su boca en una expresión de sorpresa y asombro. "Maldición" pensó.

Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre el asunto de Yukito con su prima y la mujer lo había atrapado _in fraganti._

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y vió como la muchacha negaba con la cabeza y retrocedía unos pasos antes de darse vuelta y salir corriendo de su departamento. La observó marcharse preocupado. Sabía que la razón para terminar con Kaho sería bastante impresionante para ella, pero no había esperado que reaccionara de aquella manera. No le había preguntado nada, ni siquiera le había hablado, solamente se había marchado. Eso era extraño. Frunció el seño considerando la actitud de su prima bastante exagerada. Ni que hubiera cometido un crimen.

Miró a Yukito y este negó con la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. También se veía preocupado.

-Te advertí que tenías que decírselo. – Le reprochó.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Notas de la autora: Se que es un capítulo corto, y aún más para el tiempo que pasó desde la última actualización. Los personajes ya se están acercando y se acaban de suceder los dos herchos que desencadenaran todo el resto de la historia. A partir de ahora comienza la interacción entre nuestros protagonistas, pero ¿Cómo será el tan esperado encuentro? ¿Que razones los llevarán a encontrarse?**

**Gracias a todos de neuvo x su paciencia y por seguir leyendo. Porfi dejen reviews que son sus comentarios lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Saludos a todos**

**Mika  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**"De sueño a pesadilla"**

**Capítulo 6**

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Shaoran llevaba un rato paseando por el piso de su oficina. Había llamado a Eriol al celular varias veces y no conseguía obtener respuesta más que de la molesta casilla de mensajes. Hacía dos días su amigo había desaparecido mágicamente. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y no había forma de encontrarlo.

El día anterior no se había preocupado. Simplemente asumió que Eriol estaba ausente en alguna reunión de negocios que no había tenido tiempo de informarle. O que se estaría revolcando con la muchachita de la semana. Era más probable que fuera eso lo que pasara.

Pero cuando no lo encontró en su oficina esa mañana algo llamó su atención. Encontró varios papeles sobre el escritorio en el mismo lugar que estaban dos días atrás, lo cual le parecía extraño. Eriol tenía muchos defectos pero el desorden no era uno de ellos.

Lo llamó a su celular nuevamente. También a su departamento. Obtuvo siempre la misma respuesta. La contestadora. No teniendo ganas de perder tiempo adivinando donde le convenía buscar al inglés, decidió que la mejor opción era ir directamente a preguntarle a su prima Meiling si sabía donde este se encontraba.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

_¿Ilusa?_

_¿Ingenua?_

¿?

_Tonta_. Sí… simplemente TONTA.

Ese adjetivo encajaba perfectamente con la forma en que se sentía. Estaba confusa, pero a la vez todo se veía tan claro. Se sentía dolida, desilusionada y hasta cierto punto traicionada.

Por más que quería pensar en ello, no podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Touya besando a Yukito.

_Yukito_

_¡YUKITO!_

¡Un hombre!... No. No. …. No cualquier hombre…. Touya besaba a su mejor amigo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Había corrido tan rápido para salir de ese departamento, para alejarse de esa imagen que le mostraba una realidad que ella no quería ver… que no quería aceptar.

Una cosa era que no podía estar con Touya porque él estaba con Kaho, su tan hermosa y perfecta prometida… Otra muy distinta era saber que nunca estaría con Touya porque a él simplemente no le atraían las mujeres sino, por el contrario, se sentía atraído por su mejor amigo.

Tomoyo paró su carrera tan solo al llegar junto a su auto. Se apoyó contra uno de los costados y tomo fuertes bocanadas para recuperar el aire perdido. No sabía si la falta de aire era debido a la carrera desde el balcón al ascensor y luego hasta su auto, o había dejado de respirar debido a la impresión. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se forzó a calmarse.

Era Touya… Sí, ese que había visto en el balcón era su querido Touya. El mismo gruñón que ella conocía. El mismo sobre protector de Sakura y de ella misma. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que sucedía eso con Yukito? ¿Sakura lo sabría? ¿Por eso había roto su compromiso con Kaho? Ahora le encontraba lógica a que nunca le hubiera comentado todo lo sucedido con su ex - prometida. Aunque, si lo pensaba más, le dolía que no hubiera confiado en ella lo suficiente como para decírselo.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, decidió subir a su auto. Después de todo, aún tenía que ir al trabajo. Pero no tenía deseos de ir a trabajar y tener que sonreír frente a todos. Estaba demasiado confusa como para saber como actuar. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar tranquilamente, y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Tomoyo pensó un momento y supo cual era la respuesta adecuada a su problema. Sacó su celular y le dio a su secretaria varias indicaciones para que arreglara los asuntos más importantes durante los próximos días ya que ella planeaba ausentarse al menos una semana. Antes de Volver a hablar con Sakura o con Touya tenía que aclarar bastante sus ideas. Y si necesitaba relajarse y pensar había un lugar perfecto para ello. Sakura y ella siempre acudían al mismo lugar cuando necesitaban despejarse y alejarse de su vida diaria. Y ese lugar tan especial desde sus quince años había sido el spa del hotel Stars Hour.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Sakura salía de una junta de negocios en una compañía que mantenía contratos con la empresa de su padre. Estaba cansada después de haber pasado varias horas en una reunión importante. Por suerte esa tarde no tenía que volver a la oficina, por lo que se dirigiría directamente a su departamento.

Caminó hacia su coche, aparcado a mitad de cuadra, mientras se entretenía pensando en invitar a Yue a cenar en su departamento. Mientras tanteaba las posibles comidas que podría preparar llegó junto a su coche y sacó las llaves, que se encontraban en su bolso. Torpe, como de costumbre, tiró las llaves al suelo y tuvo que agacharse para recogerlas. Cuando alzó la vista, miró hacia delante en la vereda y cruzó miradas con un hombre de apariencia nada agradable. Vestido en traje negro con un cigarrillo en su mano derecha, el extraño la miraba fijamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella también la miraba tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y continuó su camino como si no la hubiera estado observando.

Sakura continuó mirándolo mientras se alejaba. Por alguna razón ese hombre se le hacía familiar. Tenía la extraña sensación de que lo había visto anteriormente. Seguramente se lo había cruzado en la calle o en algún lugar público porque estaba segura de que jamás le había hablado.

Aunque el extraño había desaparecido de su vista, la sensación de molestia continuaba. En esos últimos meses se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoica. Sentía como si la estuvieran observando todo el tiempo. Como si la estuvieran siguiendo a cada momento. Se apresuró a subir al auto. Seguramente eran alucinaciones suyas por el estrés que le provocaban todos los preparativos de la boda. Necesitaba relajarse o llegaría al altar con un ataque de nervios, y no era esa precisamente la forma en que quería recordar su casamiento.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Completamente aburrido de estar dando vueltas en su habitación Eriol decidió bajar un rato. No tenía ánimos para seguir bebiendo y emborracharse como lo hizo la noche anterior, pero sí se le habían antojado un par de copas para luego pasar por el casino del hotel y apostar al azar un rato. ¿No era un famoso dicho _quien tiene_ _mala suerte en el juego, tiene suerte en el amor_? Bueno, pues el estaba dispuesto a demostrar que también se aplicaba a la inversa. Pero primero disfrutaría de un buen trago para entrar en calor.

Con paso seguro se dirigió hasta el amplio bar del hotel e ingresó, sentándose junto a la barra.

-Un jerez seco. – Pidió. Y recorrió el lugar con la vista por simple curiosidad. Una imagen llamó un poco su atención. Al lado suyo se encontraba una hermosa mujer con una copa de algo que debía ser martíni en sus manos. Se notaba a la legua que era elegante y que vivía una buena vida. Seguramente sería una actriz o modelo, por el aspecto que tenía. Su pelo negro tapaba buena parte de su cara, pero podía apreciar su cuerpo de costado. Era el tipo de mujer que despertaba los instintos de los hombres con solo una mirada.

El barman le alcanzó su trago y él desvió la mirada de la mujer a su lado decidiendo mantenerse alejado del sexo femenino al menos por un tiempo. Después de todo un asunto de polleras era la causa de su _escape de la realidad/vacaciones obligadas. _Disfrutó de su trago y pidió un par más. No llevó la cuenta de cuantos. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para pagar y dirigirse al casino del hotel, una voz llamó su atención.

- Otro martini dulce, por favor. – La voz no estaba dirigida a él, pero volvió la vista y observó que era la hermosa mujer que el había estado mirando quien dijo aquello. Por el arrastre de las palabras y el sonido de su voz se notaba que ya estaba un poco borracha. La vió acomodarse el cabello y debió haberse sentido observada porque volteó a mirarlo. - ¿Que? – Preguntó ofendida por ser observada. - ¿Acaso va a decirme algo o piensa mirarme toda la noche? – Hablaba molesta y de mala manera, pero sus ojos se veían tristes y aunque ya no lloraba, era obvio que lo había hecho y por bastante tiempo.

-¿Mal de amores? – Preguntó sin galanterías, como adivinando lo que había tras la mirada de la mujer. Ella frunció el seño y volteó la mirada de nuevo al barman, quién le traía su copa. - ¿No quería que le hable? – Le dijo burlonamente.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Tomoyo estaba de muy mal humor. Había pasado un día demasiado malo como para soportar a un imbecil que se le quedaba mirando y cuando le dirigía la palabra lo hacía para burlarse de su malestar emocional. Optó por ignorar al idiota sentado al lado suyo junto a la barra y tomó un trago de su martini.

-No se preocupe que no es la única. – Escucho la voz del imbecil. Alzó una ceja escépticamente, pero se sintió curiosa.

- Ah, ¿No? – Eso seguro. Todos tenían males amorosos en algún momento, pero ella estaba de malas y no quería hablar con nadie.

-Cuénteme lo que le pasa y quizá pueda ayudarle. – Recién en ese momento volteó a verlo. En su primera impresión debía admitir que era guapo. Pero no soportaba a los hombres que utilizan las debilidades de las mujeres para seducirlas. Eso era bajo y asqueroso. Y seguramente ese tipo era exactamente eso.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Ella volteó y Eriol se dedicó a mirar esos bellos ojos amatistas que tenía. No sabía que lo había impulsado a hablarle. Quizá el hecho de que ella era hermosa y él estaba aburrido. Quizá el hecho de que parecía sufrir por amor igual que él.

-Dudo que ni usted ni nadie pueda ayudarme. – Le dijo ella de mala manera. – Así que si me disculpa… - Comenzó a levantarse para irse. – mejor me retiro.

- Uh… Un pollito mojado que se escapa a la primera que alguien le habla. – Dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, viendo como no tenía intenciones de quedarse. No había esperado que ella lo escuchara, pero aparentemente lo hizo porque se levantó y se paró frente a él, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A quién le dijo pollito mojado? – Lo amenazó con esos ojos atrayentes que no hacía mucho estuvieron cubiertos con lágrimas.

-A usted que se ofende porque le hablen y se escapa sin razones.

-Yo no me escapo. – Declaró demostrando su orgullo. – Solamente no me gustan los hombres que intentan seducir a una mujer cuando está vulnerable. Eso es patético. – Eriol se sintió extremadamente ofendido por el comentario de la morocha.

-Ja – Se burló. – En primer lugar, ¿Quién le dijo que yo intentaba seducirla? – Le bajaría los humos a esa modelito de pasarela que se creía mucho. – Y en segundo, si usted está de mal humor y vulnerable es porque así lo quiere, no culpe a los demás. – Ella frunció el seño y él sonrió con satisfacción.

-Imbecil – Le dijo. – Hombres como usted no tienen corazón.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Tomoyo se dispuso a irse, molesta y harta del idiota de la barra.

-Ja. – Escuchó la voz detrás de ella. Yo no tengo corazón es por zorras como esa.- Insultada y ofendida, se volteó para enfrentarlo nuevamente.

- Zorra serán las que usted conoce. Yo, señor, soy una dama. Y usted es bruto. - Y ahora sí se volteó para irse. Dio un par de pasos y se sintió mareada. Se apoyó con una mano sobre una mesa cercana y se dio cuenta de que de haber seguido tomando, no hubiera podido levantarse del asiento.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Eriol observó con el seño fruncido como la modelito altanera y maleducada se alejaba después de insultarlo como por cuarta vez en minutos. La vió dar unos pocos pasos y tambalearse. No cayó al piso solo porque se apoyó en una mesa cercana. Dios, esa mujer sí que estaba borracha. La vió intentar volver a caminar y tambalearse nuevamente. Pero esta vez no había mesa cerca para sostenerla, así que en un acto reflejo caminó hasta ella y la sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

La obligó a sentarse y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó. No le parecía agradable ver a las mujeres en ese estado.

-Eso no es asunto suyo. – Le recriminó ácidamente.

-Si así trata a todos ya veo porque está sola y borracha. – Le respondió de igual manera.

-Cierre la boca, que usted no sabe anda. – Le ordenó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy de humor para malos tratos. Así que levántese como pueda sola, porque yo me voy. – Le recriminó levantándose con el mal humor de la mujer contagiado.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Tomoyo observó como el hombre frente a ella se levantaba para irse e inmediatamente reaccionó, sabiendo que no podría levantarse por sí misma en ese momento y no queriendo quedarse sola.

-Espere. – Lo detuvo. Él la miró, alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó ácidamente.

-Siéntese. – Le ordenó, aunque sin altanerías.

-¿Acaso quiere que me quede? – Le preguntó en tono de burla. Tomoyo se arrepintió de su impulso y negó con la cabeza.

-Vayase. – Lo escuchó reír.

-Sientese…. Vayase… ¿que diablos quiere? No soy un muñequito para que juegue con migo. Bastante ya tengo con… - Su comentario murió ahí. Tomoyo enfocó la vista e intentó analizar su mirada como le era posible, debido a la borrachera. Podía distinguir el dolor en las palabras del hombre.

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Eso no es asunto suyo. – Le respondió el hombre de mirada azulada secamente.

-¿Mal de amores? – Se burló ella. Lo vió fruncir el seño. -Cuénteme lo que le pasa y quizá pueda ayudarle. – Volvió a burlarse.

-Ja ja…. Muy graciosa…

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Eriol no entendía que diablos le pasaba. Esa mujer lo insultaba, se burlaba de él, pero simplemente no podía ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera para retirarse. Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo su mirada, su belleza, sus ojos… toda ella lo tenía como hipnotizado. …. o mejor dicho:_ idiotizado._

-Cuénteme. – Le dijo ella seriamente. El alzó una ceja. Ella suspiró. – Será una buena distracción de mis propios problemas. – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ese comentario le causó curiosidad y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Cuales son sus problemas? – Le preguntó no ocultando su burla y curiosidad. La morocha bufó.

-Los hombres son mi problema. – Respondió con resentimiento.

-Las mujeres son mi problema. – Le contestó con el mismo tono que usó ella.

…**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Tomoyo sintió como su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas. Levaba algo más de una hora conversando con ese extraño y tomando más alcohol del que había ingerido en toda su vida. El mareo y el cansancio que sentía le hizo darse cuenta de que era momento de regresar a su habitación, a menos que quisiera dormir esa noche tirada en el piso del bar del hotel.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me retire. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras por el efecto del alcohol. Tomó su cartera y comenzó a levantarse, pero rápidamente tuvo que apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa para evitar caerse directo al piso. Había tomado demasiado alcohol. Eriol en un acto reflejo se levantó y la sujetó pasando un brazo por su cintura y sosteniéndola con la otra mano por un brazo. Tomoyo intentó soltarse pero el no la dejó.

-Te vas a caer. – Le dijo con un tono que quedó entre la compasión y la burla.

-Puedo caminar sola. – Le dijo ofendida.

-No, no podés. – Le declaró como marcándole una obviedad a una niña. Se sentía tan tonta en ese momento. Ese tipo, que nunca había visto en su vida, se comportaba como si… ¿qué? No sabía. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. – Te llevo a tu cuarto. – Le dijo. No se lo preguntó.

-Puedo ir sola. – Dijo ella juntando fuerzas y soltándose. No le gustaba sentirse como una tonta indefensa. Pero en cuanto se soltó, volvió a marearse y se apoyó de nuevo en él. Lo escuchó emitir una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, claro. Ya veo como podés. – Y sin emitir más palabras comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del bar y hacia el ascensor.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Eriol la llevaba en sus brazos, prácticamente arrastrando. En cuanto entraron al ascensor y se apoyaron contra una de las paredes laterales para mantener el equilibrio, se dio cuenta de que no sabía en que habitación se hospedaba la muchacha.

-Eh… ¿En que piso está tu habitación?

-El quinto. – Respondió bostezando. – Habitación 505. – Dijo llevandose una mano a la cabeza. Seguramente se sentía bastante mareada. ¿Pero quién no? Con todo lo que habían tomado. Y con todo lo que ella seguramente había tomado antes de que él llegara. Presionó el número 5, volvió a su posición contra la pared y las puertas ce cerraron.

-En serio. Puedo ir sola.

-Qué insistencia. – Se quejó él. – Ni que te estuviera llevando mi habitación. – Se burló.

-Pero seguro que lo pensaste. Y no tengo intenciones de que te quedes en la mía. – Lo atacó. Eriol se sintió ofendido. No había pensado en embaucarla y llevarla hasta su cuarto. Tampoco había planeado quedarse a pasar la noche con ella. Aunque ahora que ella lo decía…

La miró de arriba abajo y por primera vez aprovechó la verdadera belleza de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en intentar llevarla a la cama. En realidad, de no ser porque ambos se encontraban tan borrachos, lo intentaría en ese mismo momento. Pero ella parecía devastada. Estaba borracha y se notaba que tenía sueño. Y él tenía morales. No se llevaba a una mujer a la cama contra su consentimiento, ni tampoco borracha e incapaz de mantenerse en pie por cuenta propia.

-Yo no pensé eso. – Se defendió. Justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ambos salieron. La morocha todavía siendo prácticamente arrastrada. – Pero si vos lo querés… no tengo problema en quedarme. – Le dijo con una media sonrisa ladina y una mirada que intentó que demostrara deseo. Lo _intentó,_ porque había tomado tanto que ya no coordinaba bien. De hecho no sabía como hacía para arrastrarla a ella, si él apenas se mantenía en pie.

-Já. En tus sueños. – Se mofó ella, con toda la seguridad del mundo (que podía demostrar en su horrible estado de borrachera).

-En los tuyos, preciosa. – Le respondió desafiante, provocando que ella lo mirara. Esa mirada amatista, algo brillosa por el alcohol, lo tentaba. Pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en intentar algo, ella volvió la vista al pasillo y frenó en seco, casi obligándolo a perder el equilibrio.

-Llegamos. – Le dijo señalando una puerta a su izquierda. Revolvió en su cartera hasta que encontró la llave y dio unos pasos hasta la puerta, alejándose de él y obligándolo a soltarla. Abrió la puerta y se volvió para saludarlo. – Gracias por acompañarme.

-Igualmente. – Le dijo apoyando una mano en la pared, a un costado de ella, para no perder el equilibrio. La mirada de la muchacha nuevamente lo atrapó. Era preciosa. Simplemente lo llamaba. Esos labios rojos y húmedos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol lo estaban tentando. Ni pensar como se pondría si solo bajaba un poco la vista. Aún con el alcohol y todo, era un hombre y no podía apagar sus instintos.

Ella se volteó y dio unos pasos para entrar a su habitación. Apoyada contra la puerta, se giró para cerrarla, pero antes de hacerlo le susurró un leve – Buenas noches. – y le sonrió. Y entonces Eriol se rindió. "Al diablo con la moral" pensó. Y avanzó hacia ella tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y la besó. Ella al principió no reaccionó, pero luego de un momento rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y correspondió al beso. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba por respuesta, por lo que la empujó dentro de la habitación mientras la besaba con hambre y pasión.


End file.
